A Thousand Years
by HZTWYF
Summary: Huang Zitao kehilangan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. mereka bukan hanya sepasang kekasih tetapi belahan jiwa. masing-masing tak akan mampu hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Huang Zitao dan Park Chanyeol telah berjanji sehidup semati. dan ini tidak main-main. Huang Zitao masih dan akan terus mencintai Park Chanyeol, biarpun kekasihnya sudah jadi mayat.
1. He's dead

**Title : A Thousand Years**

**Main Cast : Tao,Kris,Chanyeol**

**Pair : Taoris, ChanTao**

**Genre : angst romance supernatural**

**A thousand years**

**chapter I**

Hujan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera reda. Siang itu. orang-orang berpakaian hitam mulai memenuhi pemakaman itu. semuanya berpakaian rapi. Seakan ingin menghormati seseorang. Semuanya hitam. Begitupun payung yang mereka gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari guyuran hujan.

Hujan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera reda dan tak seorangpun Nampak peduli. Isak tangis masih sesekali terdengar diantara orang-orang yang mengelilingi gundukan tanah segar itu. seketika setelah jasad yang mereka cintai itu bersemayam di dalam peti mati,ditimbun tanah yang basah, orang-orang tak sanggup lagi membendung lagi air matanya. Mereka saling memeluk,menguatkan dan mencoba merelakan kepergian orang terkasih itu.

Tetapi wajah pria itu tak menunjukkan apapun. Tak setetespun air mata tampak di matanya yang sudah bengkak. Bengkak bagaikan menangis tanpa henti. Bajunya ,yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya yang kini basah sebab ia tak mau repot-repot melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Tak sedikitpun ia gemetar kedinginan. Seolah telah mati rasa. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap. Kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi. Ia meremas buku-buku jarinya hingga sampai memucat. Kuku-kunya yang panjang menancap di telapak tangannya. Ia tak peduli apabila hal itu bisa membuat telapak tangannya berdarah. Bibirnya yang mungil terkatup rapat. Pucat. Amat pucat. Seolah tak pernah ada darah yang mengallirinya. Matanya yang tajam menatap lurus ke bawah. Ke gundukan tanah dimana orang yang amat ia cintai,kasihi, dan sayangi berakhir.

Satu persatu orang-orang mulai meninggalkan makam setelah mengucapkan doa terakhir. Masih diiringi isak tangis. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang madu bergerak maju kea rah pria yang basah kuyup jauh di depan makam tersebut. Seakan ragu-ragu, ia berjalan perlahan dan memayungi pria itu, berharap memperoleh perhatiannya.

Tetapi nihil.

Pria itu bergeming. Matanya kosong. Wajahnya pucat. Tak ada sedikitpun emosi yang tergambar.

"Zitao, ayo pulang" ajak pria yang membawa payung.

Tak ada balasan.

"Zitao, kau bisa sakit" ia tetap bersikeras dan pria yang bernama Zitao itu mendengus.

"Zitao ! sekali lagi –

"bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya" suaranya parau.

"apa?" tanya temannya tidak mengerti.

"dia bisa sakit. dia bisa kedinginan di bawah sana. Tidakkah kau pikir begitu, Luhan?"

Luhan mengeluarkan seperti tercekat.

"ya…" lanjut Zitao. "aku akan membawa selimut atau pemanas atau apa saja agar dia tidak kedinginan"

Zitao hendak pergi tetapi Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian yang Zitao tahu adalah telapak tangan Luhan yang menemui pipinya. keras. Suaranya memenuhi makam yang sunyi.

Zitao terpaku. Matanya membulat lebar. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang sekarang nyeri. Ia baru saja ditampar dan ia yakin tamparan sekeras itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Luhan…." Lirih Zitao.

Nafas Luhan memburu. Ia terengah-engah. Bahkan ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menampar adiknya sekeras itu. telapak tangannya ikut-ikutan nyeri.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku ?! dia tidak boleh melihat ini ! apa katanya nanti ?! wajahku mengerikan dan itu salahmu !"

"CUKUP ! SUDAH CUKUP !" Teriak Luhan. Ia tak lagi menggenggam payung yang entah sejak kapan ia tanggalkan. Ia ikut basah kuyup. Tetapi dinginnya air hujan tak mampu meredam amarahnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Zitao" buka Luhan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakannnya. Ia berpikir, berapa kali ia harus mengatakan nya sampai adiknya ini mau mengerti.

"Dia sudah mati" lanjutnya. Ia mengatakan ini dengan ekstra sabar. seakan mengajari anak SD membaca. "dia sudah mati. Pergi. Meninggalkan dunia ini. dia sudah dikubur yang artinya dia tak akan merangkak keluar dengan sendirinya dari tanah itu karena ia sudah mati dan tak akan kembali. Dia sudah-

Zitao tak mau mendengar kelanjutan dari semua itu. maka ia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia juga memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya di menutup semua celah yang mampu membuat telinganya berdengung-dengung oleh perkataan Kakaknya yang kejam itu. ia tak mau mendengar kata itu. ia takut.

"Luhan, jangan katakan itu" bisik Zitao.

Zitao membuka matanya lagi. ia menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari, seakan takut ada yang melihatnya.

"jangan katakana itu. dia bisa marah"

"ma-marah? Apa maksudmu?"

"dia bisa marah" bisik Zitao lagi.

"dan siapa yang akan marah?" Luhan mulai tak sabar.

"Dia !"

Zitao melirik gundukan tanah itu.

"dia tak akan mau permainannya terbongkar. Dia pura-pura tidur supaya kita mengira dia sudah mati. Jadi jangan katakan itu. biar dia member kejutan nanti. Tapi rahasiakan,ya,kalau kita sudah tahu? Ya? mau,kan?"

Zitao mengatakan itu semua dengan semangat seakan menyiapkan kejutan pesta ulang tahun. Sementara Luhan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya seakan tak percaya. Dia menarik tangan Zitao dengan kasar dan menyeretnya menjauhi makam itu.

"Luhan ! Luhan ! aku tidak mau pergi ? Lepaskan aku !" Zitao meronta-ronta.

"kau bilang dia mau memberimu kejutan,kan?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"i…ya?"

"lalu kenapa kau menungguinya disini?"

"dia bisa kedinginan !"

" . "

Luhan melirik makam itu untuk terkahir lagi dan menatap Zitao.

"Kita pulang" perintah Luhan.

Dengan itu ia menyeret Zitao yang meronta-ronta lagi.

"Luhan ! lepaskan aku ! aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya ! Luhan, kumohon lepaskan aku !"

Suara teriakan Zitao bergema memenuhi pemakaman itu. dengan susah payah akhirnya Luhan berhasil menjejalkan Zitao ke dalam mobil. Ia tahu ia akan membasahi jok mobilnya dengan dirinya dan Zitao yang basah kuyup. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Zitao menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil. Masih berusaha mendapatkan pemandangan terakhir sebelum ia pergi. Mata Zitao tak pernah meninggalkannya titik itu. ia belum mengecupnya. Ia akan memukul Luhan nanti di rumah. Ingat saja.

Zitao masih menatap makam itu sampai titik itu hilang dari pandangan.

Hujan tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera reda. Karangan bunga dari para pelayat sedikit demi sedikit berguguran didera hujan. Tempat itu sunyi. Hanya sesekali suara burung hantu memekik. Meremangkan bulu bunga masih tercium segar dari titik itu. tanahnya belum gembur. Bunga-bunga masih bertaburan diatasnya rumputnya yang masih baru. Berdiri di antara titik-titik lain. Sama kecilnya. Sama sendirinya. Sama kesepiannya.

_RIP _

_PARK CHANYEOL_

_Lahir. 27 November 1992_

_Wafat. 25 Februari 2013_


	2. He's not dead

**Title : A thousand years**

**Main cast : Tao,Kris,Chanyeol**

**Pair : Taoris, Chantao**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Supernatural**

**A thousand years**

Chapter 2

Tak mudah bagi zitao untuk membuka percakapan dengan orang lain. Ia dikenal sebagai anak yang tertutup dan pendiam. Orangtuanya bekerja di luar negeri dan kakak satu-satunya juga sibuk bekerja, tidak memungkinkan ia untuk mendapat curahan kasih sayang. Ia menjadi penyendiri. Hidup sendirian di rumahnya yang mewah. Zitao bukannya tak punya teman. Ia punya, yah, beberapa. Sesekali mereka menginap di rumahnya hanya untuk menemani Zitao yang takut sendirian di rumahnya.

Dan sialnya, malam itu, Zitao sendirian. Hari itu hari minggu. Hari dimana seharusnya Luhan di rumah. Tetapi tidak, kakaknya itu malah memilih menginap di rumah pacarnya. Maka jadilah Zitao sendirian. Ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal miliknya dan mengunci seluruh pintu baik jendela. Hujan sangat deras di luar sana. Petirpun menyambar-nyambar semakin membuat Zitao ketakutan. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Luhan dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Persetan dengan kencannya. Yang penting harus ada yang menemaninya.

Setelah satu jam lamanya dan Luhan Sialan belum juga datang, Zitao memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia terbangun esok paginya dengan keadaan kamarnya yang hancur berantakan. Zitao tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Lemarinya terbuka. Bajunya berhamburan keluar. Laci di samping ranjangnyapun sudah tak berada di tempatnya lagi. ia membuka lacinya dan menyaksikan betapa benda-benda kesayangannya raib. Kalung,cincin,gelang,jam tangan….semua raib!

Zitao tak mempercayai ini. ia baru saja dirampok! Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya dengan langkah gemetar dan makin syok ketika melihat bahwa tak hanya kamarnya saja yang hancur, tetapi juga rumahnya!

Ia memarahi Luhan habis-habisan ketika ia pulang tengah hari. Tengah. Hari. Kakak yang seharunya menjaganya. Demi tuhan. Kalau saja semalam terjadi suatu hal pada Zitao yang dilakukan perampok-perampok itu….ayah dan ibu tak akan memaafkan Luhan!

Berita perampokan rumah Zitao menyebar di penjuru sekolah. Keluarga Zitao memang bukan keluarga biasa. bisa dibilang, mereka hidup berkecukupan. kedua orangtuanya memiliki hotel di penjuru Korea Selatan. Yah,katakanlah, konglomerat.

Teman-temannya mengucapkan belasungkawa atas musibah yang menimpa keluarganya dan mengucapkan selamat atas masih utuhnya kepala Zitao. Ia tak mempermasalahkan hilangnya benda-benda kesayangannya. Tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi orangtuanya bisa segera mengganti semua barang-barang itu. yang ia tidak habis pikir adalah.

Kenapa perampok itu juga mengambil buku hariannya?!

Zitao geram sekali. buku harian itu adalah tempatnya mencurahkan segala perasaannya. Sebut dirinya banci. Jaman sekarang mana ada anak laki-laki yang masih menulis buku harian. Bagaimana bila perampok itu memutuskan untuk mengungkap isi buku harian itu ke media massa?

**Buku harian putra konglomerat Cina Huang**

Ia bisa membayangkan headline itu terpampang besar-besar di seluruh Koran di Korea. Zitao merinding. Tidak boleh! Rahasianya terbesarnya bisa terbongkar. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal telah menulis di buku harian. Ia menyesal menulis semua pemikiran dan yang paling penting rahasianya.

Rahasianya yang terbesar. rahasianya memang bukan rencana perang dunia ketiga, atau resep rahasia seorang koki ternama, juga bukan rahasia Luhan, kakaknya, yang pernah ngompol di kelas waktu SD. Bukan, bukan, memang tidak sepenting itu atau sesepele Rahasia Luhan, tetapi ini menyangkut perasaannya. Ia tak akan bisa mengatakan ini pada orangtua ataupun kakaknya.

Sigh, baiklah. Zitao menyukai teman sekelasnya. Dan teman sekelasnya ini bukan sembarang orang. maksudku, yah ia memang hanya murid biasa. saking biasanya murid ini, ia sering terlambat. Ketiduran di kelas. Lupa mengerjakan PR. Bolos sekolah. Dan lain-lain. Dan lain-lain. Tetapi entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh kepada orang ini. ia suka melihat orang ini tertawa, yang tawanya akan membahana ke seluruh kelas, diiringi tepukan tangan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Tetapi Huang Zi Tao menyukai semua itu. ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tertarik pada teman sekelasnya ini. sejak kapan ia menyukai Park Chanyeol dan segala kekonyolannya. yang kebetulan berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya. Tetapi Zitao tak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Tak akan. Karena tak akan mungkin Park Chanyeol membalas perasaannya. Tak mungkin.

Dan semustahil kedengarannya, Zitao tidak percaya ketika ia tengah berusaha meraih buku tertinggi di rak perpustakaan, Park Chanyeol menghampirinya, meraih buku itu dengan mudahnya dan tersenyum. Menampakkan deretan gigi putih rapi yang sangat ia ingin ketahui bagaimana Chanyeol merawatnya. Zitao terpana. Terpana dalam artian mulut Zitao terbuka. Dan ini nampaknya membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

"erm…kau ingin mengambil buku ini kan?" Chanyeol menyodorkan buku itu pada Zitao yang menatap pria didepannya dan buku itu bergantian.

"a-a-a-" sial! Jangan tergagap, Huang Zitao!

"aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, kelihatannya kau kesusahan meraihnya"

"t-terima kasih" akhirnya Zitao berhasil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"sa-sama-sama" hah? Zitao yang salah dengar atau Chanyeol juga tergagap?

Chanyeol memang lebih tinggi dari Zitao, ia selalu memperhatikan itu. padahal Zitao termasuk raksasa apabila dibandingkan dengan Luhan, yang memang kecil. Tetapi Zitao hanya merasa takjub, ada yang lebih tinggi darinya di kelas.

Sejak itu, Zitao selalu berjumpa dengan Chanyeol di perpustakaan. Sejauh yang Zitao ingat, ia jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol di perpustakaan. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan jam istirahat atau jam kosong dengan teman-temannya, atau malah pulang, tak kembali. Dan Zitao menerka-nerka, apa yang membuat Chanyeol betah di perpustakaan dalam satu jam saja? Ia tahu betul bahwa buku bukanlah sesuatu yang ada dalam daftar Chanyeol.

Sebanyak dia menyukai saat-saat melirik Chanyeol di kelas, atau di sembarang tempat dimana ia berada seperti sekarang ini. Chanyeol duduk tepat di seberangnya. Melakukan entah apa. Sedangkan Zitao sedari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang dengan susahnya ia kerjakan. Bukanlah tugas sulit tapi tugas ini menjadi seratus kali lebih sulit diselesaikan dengan Chanyeol menatapnya seperti ini.

Dan ini membuat Zitao risih.

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba, membuat siku Chanyeol tergelincir dari tepi meja. Zitao menghela nafas. Ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk membuka percakapan. Tapi hanya ada kesunyian diantara mereka. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Zitao sudah beranjak dari kursinya tetapi Chanyeol tidak.

"kelas akan segera dimulai. kau tidak masuk?" tanya Zitao tiba-tiba.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah cerah. ia mengikuti langkah Zitao menuju ke kelas mereka. Tetap tanpa percakapan. Hanya diam. Dan tampaknya keduanya puas dengan hal itu.

Sejak itu, mereka masih tak bicara. Mereka hanya bicara lewat tatapan mata dan senyuman. Setiap Chanyeol memasuki kelas, matanya otomatis tertuju pada bangku dimana Zitao duduk. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka tersenyum. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Saat jam istirahat, Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Zitao untuk menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, otomatis mengikutinya. Mengambil duduk di seberang Zitao yang –pura-pura- menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku tebal sementara hatinya berdebar tidak karuan.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Tetapi ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Memang aneh. mereka teman sekelas. Tapi mereka sama sekali tak pernah bicara. Dengan hubungan macam ini, mereka seolah-olah memiliki hubungan rahasia.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol ingin 'mengakhiri' hubungan 'rahasia' ini, seseorang datang menghampiri Zitao, siang itu. ia mengenalnya sebagai gadis dari kelas sebelah. Cantik. Gadis ini mendekati Zitao dengan malu-malu. Dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri, ia bisa melihat pipi gadis ini merona merah saat bicara dengan Zitao.

"Huang Zitao, ada-ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ujar gadis itu.

"apa itu?" tanya Zitao. Ia tidak mengenal gadis ini meskipun ia tahu ia dari kelas sebelah.

"erm…tentang itu…"

"ya?"

"tidak bisa kukatakan disini" bisik gadis itu.

"apakah sepenting itu?" Zitao tahu dan paham gerak-gerik gadis yang ingin menyatakan cinta, ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Zitao melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di antara rak buku. Ia tahu betul kalau Chanyeol melihat pemandangan ini. ia berdiri sambil membereskan barang-barangnya di meja, menunggu apakah Chanyeol –akhirnya- akan membuat gerakan. Buku-bukunya sudah rapi dalam genggaman dan Chanyeol masih mematung.

"baiklah. Kau ingin bicara dimana?" zitao menghela nafas.

"ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan, di taman sekolah, ya?"

"boleh"

Zitao mendorong kursinya ketika Chanyeol menghempaskan dengan keras buku yang ia ambil sembarangan dari rak ke atas meja. Ini membuat Zitao dan gadis itu terkejut. Mereka menatap Chanyeol, bingung.

"kau mau kemana? Bukankah jam istirahat belum selesai?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menatap bola mata Zitao. Suara baritonnya yang dalam terdengar waspada.

"memang. Dan terakhir kubaca, tak ada peraturan di perpustakaan yang melarang siswa keluar sebelum jam istirahat berakhir" balas Zitao. "dan kecilkan suaramu, kita tidak berada di pasar"

Chanyeol melotot. Zitao juga melotot. Sama-sama keras kepala. Gadis itu mulai bingung melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya. Chanyeol menyerah kalah dalam adu mata itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang tadi.

"dan kau !" bentak Chanyeol.

"y-ya?" gadis itu ketakutan.

"kau tahu kalau dia sedang bersamaku, kenapa kau berani-beraninya mengajak dia keluar?" suara Chanyeol mulai naik.

"bersamamu? Sejauh yang aku perhatikan, kau tidak berbicara dengannya sejak tadi karena itu aku memutuskan bicara padanya!"

"betul" Zitao mengangguk. "Bersamamu? Yang kau lakukan hanya diam dan mengamati! Seperti stalker"

"apa kau bilang? Tak ada bedanya dengan dirimu, Huang Zitao!"

"excuse me? Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku seorang Stalker, Park Chanyeol?"

"orang yang memperhatikan dan mengamati kebiasaan seseorang sampai ia tahu berapa kali ia menguap di kelas, berapa kali ia ke toilet hari ini, dan berapa kali ia dimarahi guru gara-gara ketiduran di kelas! Apa namanya kalau bukan stalker, Huang Zitao yang terhormat?"

"a-apa-"

"tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kau sekarang,hah?" ujar Chanyeol menyebalkan.

Gadis itu memandang dua pria yang sedang berargumen itu dengan bingung. Ia memandang Zitao yang bungkam tak bisa membalas perkataan yang lain. Wajahnya memerah. Ia ganti memandang Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kalau ini sudah bukan urusannya lagi. sepenuhnya urusan mereka berdua. ia memilih untuk undur diri meninggalkan perpustakaan. Urusan menyatakan cinta bisa menunggu.

Tapi gadis itu tak tahu bahwa setelah ini tak akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendapatkan hati dan perhatian Huang Zitao. Karena setelah pertengkaran aneh itu, tak ada lagi hubungan aneh dan 'rahasia' diantara dia dan Park Chanyeol. Tak ada saling mencuri pandang antara mereka berdua. tak ada kesunyian di perpustakaan, dimana Zitao mengerjakan tugas dan Chanyeol pura-pura membaca buku. Dan tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. tak ada lagi duduk berseberangan antara meja dengan meja karena setelah ini ada tangan yang saling bertautan di bawah meja. Menolak untuk berpisah bahkan ketika keduanya mendengar bel telah berbunyi.

Sejak itu, hidup Huang Zitao yang muram telah berubah. Tak ada lagi kesepian. Tak ada lagi malam-malam ketakutan saat Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah kekasihnya. Ada Park Chanyeol yang selalu menemaninya, menenangkannya apabila kekasihnya terbangun karena mimpi buruk di tengah malam.

Tetapi tak ada mimpi buruk yang mampu membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi indah ini. ia tak ingin terbangun. Ia ingin terus berada bersama Chanyeol. Berpelukan di kasurnya sampai pagi dan mengucapkan selamat pagi esoknya. Tak ada. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari ini. bahkan harta yang selalu ia dapatkan dari orangtuanya tak pernah membuatnya merasakan ini. ia ingin menjaga harta ini. harta berharga yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Ia telah menjaga harta itu dengan baik agar tak ada yang mencurinya. Tetapi harta itu memutuskan untuk berpisah dari tuannya. Dengan alasan bahwa Park Chanyeol tak pantas dimiliki oleh seorang Huang Zitao. Zitao hanya bisa tertegun. Kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa mengerti perasaannya? Mereka saling memiliki,bukan? Mengapa memilih untuk berpisah ketika mereka tahu betul bahwa mereka tak akan bisa hidup tanpa yang lain?

Zitao memilih untuk diam dan berharap Chanyeol mengerti suatu saat bahwa harta yang ia miliki tak seberapa dibanding diri Park Chanyeol sendiri. ia rela membayar berapapun untuk itu. ia rela memberikan semua hartanya, kalau bisa, untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali. Dan Huang Zitao tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Ketika kesunyian kembali menghinggapi hubungan mereka berdua. ia mendengar bahwa Chanyeol sekarat. Terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit kekurangan darah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Zitao memberikan darahnya untuk sang kekasih. ia tahu Tuhan menghendaki mereka bersama. Darah sang kekasih mengaliri tubuh yang lain. Saling menyatu di nadi-nadi dan detak jantung orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilalui Chanyeol sampai ia berkahir dengan keadaan seperti itu karena Chanyeol tak mau mengatakan apapun. Zitao menghormati keputusannya. Chanyeol memang penuh misteri. Tak jarang ada bekas luka dan pukulan di tubuhnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari Zitao. Ia memang khawatir. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya terus berdoa agar ia bisa menjaga Chanyeol setiap saat. Ia hanya sangat sangat sangat bersyukur , Ia sempat menyelamatkan hartanya dari sang maut di saat-saat terakhir.

Mereka terdiam di kamar rumah sakit. Chanyeol masih mengenakan piyama rumah sakit. baru terbangun dari operasi yang berhasil ia jalani. Zitao mengupas apel di tepi ranjangnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak ingin melihat kehadirannya sekarang tapi ia khawatir dan tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan rasa cemas seorang kekasih.

Chanyeol menatap sang kekasih trenyuh. Kekasihnya menjadi lebih kurus. Kantung matanya lebih jelas. Ia lebih kelihatan sakit daripada dirinya.

"mau apel?" zitao mengulurkan irisan buah itu pada Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih.

"tidak…terima kasih" tak akan ada yang bisa menggugah selera makannya sekarang.

"oh" bibir Zitao membulat. Akhirnya Ia mengunyah buah itu sendiri.

"mengenai ini semua-" chanyeol memulai. "sungguh, terima kasih"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Zitao. Ia menatap Chanyeol sambil mengunyah buahnya.

Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya pada ruangan yang ia tinggali. Ia kesulitan merangkai kata.

"semua ini. aku tahu tak ada yang membayarnya. Kamar dan biaya operasi. Juga…darahmu. Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa"

Zitao asyik mengupas buah apelnya. Membelakangi Chanyeol. Mulutnya juga terus mengunyah. Tapi ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"jangan dipikirkan. Rumah sakit ini, kebetulan, milik keluargaku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Biarpun ini bukan rumah sakitku, aku masih bisa membayarnya. Kau tahu betul, kan? Hm? Yakin tak mau apel? Luhan yang membelikannya,lho"

Chanyeol menunduk. Ya, tentu saja ia paham kekayaan yang dimiliki mantan kekasihnya ini. tapi rumah sakit ini? ia baru tahu.

"sudahlah. Kubilang jangan dipikirkan. Atau kau berpikiran mau mengganti seluruh biayanya?"

Chanyeol mendongak. Tentu saja. Ia akan menggantinya meskipun harus menyicil sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak bisa menerima apapun dari Zitao lagi.

"ya, ya,ya terserah kau sajalah" Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "tenang saja, aku tidak menarik bunga. Hutang utamanya saja belum tentu bisa kau bayar, apalagi bunga"

Zitao tertawa. Chanyeol terdiam. ia meremas selimut dengan erat sampai buku tangannya memutih.

"Zitao-"

"Huang Zitao yang kaya raya tak akan kehabisan harta meskipun Park Chanyeol yang miskin tak membayar hutang" Zitao berkata dengan kejamnya. Ia terus mengupas buah apelnya dengan cepat. ia tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir deras ke pipinya. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya. Ia meraih tubuh yang ringkih itu ke pelukan. Zitao berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. tetapi semakin ia berusaha, semakin erat pula Chanyeol memeluknya.

Zitao membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu mantan kekasihnya yang lebar. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Ia berusaha mengingkari perasaannya. Ia kesal. Kesal dengan Chanyeol yang selalu mengungkit-ungkit soal status. Menyinggung soal betapa berbedanya mereka. Zitao tidak butuh semua itu. ia hanya ingin Chanyeol jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. kalau ia memang benar-benar mencintai dirinya, kenapa harus membawa-bawa soal siapa dan darimana mereka berasal.

"Jangan. Jangan lanjutkan lagi" chanyeol membelai rambut zitao yang hitam legam.

"maaf-maaf, Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu sama sekali. aku hanya-"

"aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu dan meninggalkanmu dengan alasan murahan. alasan yang hanya keluar dari mulut orang miskin sepertiku"

"kau sadar hah? akhirnya kau sadar?' Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa lama sebelum Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya. Entah, sudah sekian lama. Ciuman mereka lembut. Sama persis seperti ciuman pertama mereka. Di balik tingginya rak-rak buku perpustakaan. Kembali ke sekolah dulu.

Zitao yang pertama melepas tautan antara bibir mereka. Ia menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Menatapnya seakan ribuan tahun tak bertemu. Ia mendapatkan hartanya kembali.

Tawa Zitao lepas. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Ia rindu cara Chanyeol tertawa. Bibirnya mengambil nyaris separuh wajahnya saat ia tertawa. Rambutnya yang ikal dan berwarna terang.

"meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap membayarnya" ujar Chanyeol membuyarkan senyum Zitao.

"Dasar orang miskin. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Orang miskin tak akan kaya kalau tak keras kepala"

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi ! bagaimana kau membayar hutang yang satu lagi?"

"Oh tidak!" chanyeol memukul dahinya. "Kenapa aku begitu banyak berhutang padamu?"

"Darah. Bagaimana kau bisa mengganti darahku?" goda Zitao.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah sehat. Aku kembalikan darahku lagi padamu !"

Zitao tertawa. "Darah akan membentuk dengan sendiri nantinya. Kecuali kau membuatku kehilangan banyak darah,maka aku pasti akan membutuhkan darahmu"

"Tidak" wajahnya berubah serius. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau kehilangan darah setetespun. Aku bersumpah"

Zitao terdiam. ia menatap bola mata Chanyeol. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Bila kau menjagaku dengan cara itu maka akan kuberikan darahku lagi padamu, berulang-ulang, bukan hanya darah. Mata, hati, ginjal, jantung, bahkan nyawa kalau perlu"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Zitao. Tak akan ia biarkan orang yang ia kasihi mengorbankan diri sejauh itu. ia tak perlu memberikan apapun karena sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, ia akan melindungi Zitao.

"jangan bertindak bodoh lagi. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. jangan…jangan" bisik Zitao.

"aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tak akan pernah. Aku bersumpah"

_Tak akan pernah…_

"pembohong…kau pembohong, Park Chanyeol…!" tak henti-hentinya Zitao menangis. Sementara Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah bersumpah, Demi Tuhan…!"

Zitao berteriak dan membanting barang-barangnya ke seberang kamar. Suara kaca pecah memekakkan telinga. bukan hal yang baru lagi buat Luhan di rumah itu. kamar adiknya sudah berubah menjadi lautan benda rongsokan. Ia merobek semua buku-buku koleksinya. Mematahkan tongkat wushu. Merobek perut semua boneka Pandanya. Menghancurkan benda-benda elektronik dan memecahkan kaca. Luhan mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan Zitao sendiri.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya dimana suara isak tangis masih terdengar. Luhan sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana cara membujuk Zitao untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Tidak. Mungkin melupakan terlalu kasar. Paling tidak membuat Zitao mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah meninggal…

Luhan memutuskan untuk menghubungi jasa psikiater. Ia khawatir orangtuanya tidak punya waktu untuk ini. ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Zitao melakukan hal bodoh… Siapa tahu Zitao memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Luhan merinding memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan adiknya.

Ia harus menghubungi Joonmyeon, teman Sehun yang ia kenal sebagai seorang psikiater. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan menuju tempat yang ada di otaknya sekarang. tak memedulikan hujan yang tak pernah berhenti sejak pemakaman kemarin.

.

Zitao tersentak mendengar Guntur yang menggelegar. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. Sesaat tadi cahaya kilat menerangi kamarnya yang hancur berantakan. Ia membelalak melihat hujan lewat jendela kamarnya. Sudah berapa lama ia menangis?

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia lelah. Ia merosot sampai ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Air matanya tak mau berhenti.

Ia tak bisa mempercayai kenyataan. Chanyeol hanya tertidur. Ya…tertidur. Mana mungkin ia pergi jauh. ia tak akan pergi jauh tanpa mengajak dirinya. Ia menangis lagi. tak peduli seberapa keras Luhan menamparnya agar ia sadar. Tidak. Mana mungkin ia mempercayai kata-kata Luhan. Mana mungkin ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol sudah mati sedangkan baru kemarin Chanyeol menceritakan ia sudah diterima kerja di sebuah bar. Baru kemarin mereka sepakat akan mewujudkan impian mereka untuk menyewa flat sederhana dan tinggal bersama. Tak mau ia percaya. Omong kosong.

Hujan semakin deras. Zitao mendengar suara mobil Luhan dari bawah. Mau kemana kakaknya? Ia tidak bisa berdiam disini saja. Tidak bisa…Chanyeol bisa kedinginan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Chanyeol…katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan…?" bisik Zitao pada kegelapan.

.

Luhan mengutuk hujan yang membuatnya basah kuyup saat ia memasuki rumah. Sial baginya, Joonmyeon sedang liburan ke luar negeri dan baru pulang minggu depan. Tapi Luhan tak bisa menunggu. Ia akan membawa Zitao ke rumah sakit, sekarang. ia tak punya pilihan lain. Sebagai seorang kakak, sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukan ini, memperlakukan adiknya sebagai anak yang sakit mental, tapi ia rasa, adiknya memang sakit.

Ia langsung menuju kamar adiknya di lantai atas dan mendapati pintunya terbuka lebar. Jantung Luhan mencelos.

"Zitao?" ia masuk ke kamar adiknya yang super berantakan. Tak jelas apakah ini gudang atau kamar. Ia tak menemukan sosok Zitao dimanapun.

Luhan mulai panik. Ia berlari mengelilingi rumahnya. Dimana adiknya?! Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Zitao sendirian!

Luhan sampai di belakang rumah dimana gudang penyimpanan barang berada. Pintu gudangnya terbuka. Luhan melirik ruangan yang gelap itu dan mencoba mengecek apakah Zitao berada disana. tapi nihil. Adiknya tidak ada….

Tapi gudang itu juga berantakan. Dan ia tahu ada seseorang baru saja mencari sesuatu di dalam sini. Mungkinkah ini ulah Zitao? Jangan bilang rumahnya kemasukan maling lagi. Luhan keluar dari gudang itu dan berjalan lagi mengitari rumahnya yang besar. ia sampai di taman yang terletak di belakang rumah dimana tanaman hias dan bunga yang dirawat oleh tukang kebun mereka tumbuh dengan indah dan subur. Ia memandangi bunga mawar yang kelopaknya gugur disapu hujan.

"Zitao…pergi kemana dia…?" Luhan mendesah.

Lama sekali ia memandangi bunga itu sampai rasanya seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan godam. matanya melebar, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Ia tahu apa yang Zitao cari. Dan jantungnya mencelos lagi.

Luhan berlari dan berlari. Tepat ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu. Ia melihat pintu terbuka. Ia menangkap bayangan seseorang,bukan,dua orang. ia mengenal sosok itu sebagai adiknya.

"Zitao…?" panggil sang kakak.

Adiknya mendongak. Ia basah kuyup. Seakan baru saja diceburkan ke kolam. Dan ia menggendong sesuatu di punggunnya.

Bukan…itu bukan 'sesuatu'

Luhan melihat rambut ikal berwarna pirang dari balik punggung adiknya dan ia bersumpah jantungnya lompat entah kemana.

Luhan tidak bisa memutuskan lagi itu ' sesuatu' atau 'seseorang'

Adiknya, tersenyum, menggendong Chanyeol di punggungnya.

Salah.

Bukan.

Dia bukan Chanyeol.

Tapi

MAYAT Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian yang terdengar adalah jeritan nyaring disusul suara keras tubuh Luhan menemui lantai yang dingin.

_-to be continued-_

_Review dari readers adalah harta terindah buat saya^^ see ya -author-_


	3. He's back

**Title : A Thousand Years**

**Main cast : Tao, Kris, Chanyeol**

**Pair : Taoris, Chantao**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Supernatural**

**A Thousand Years**

Chapter 3

Suara derap kaki Luhan memekakkan telinga penghuni apartemen itu. waktu menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam dan Luhan membawa kakinya lari sekencang mungkin. ia mengutuk lift rusak yang membuatnya harus berjibaku menaiki tangga. Ia melompati anak tangga dua dua sekaligus. Seperti dikejar setan, ia berlari menyusuri tangga menuju lantai lima. Membuat siapapun terbangun karena derap kakinya yang mengesalkan orang tidur.

Akhirnya, Luhan sampai di lantai lima. Ia bersumpah, kalau saja ia tak sedang sepanik ini, ia bersedia menerima medali untuk rekor menaiki tangga tercepat menuju lantai lima. Entah siapa yang akan memberinya medali itu. Ia mengambil nafas sebentar dan langsung menuju kamar yang dia tuju. Kamar 56. Kamar Sehun. Ia langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun. Membuat tetangga kamar sebelah kekasihnya menggeram.

"Sehun! Buka pintunya! Cepat! Sehun!"

Pintu kamar Sehun akhirnya terbuka bersamaan dengan pintu di sebelah kirinya.

"Brengsek! Jangan berisik!"

Luhan dan Sehun melompat kaget ketika pintu kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Sehun terbuka dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah bengis melotot padanya.

"Ma-maaf…" cicit Luhan.

Sehun segera mengamankan Luhan ke dalam apartemennya. Tetangganya ini memang dikenal bertemperamen keras.

"Maaf. Aku akan menyuruhnya diam, Paman" Sehun tersenyum canggung.

Pria itu membanting pintunya keras-keras. Sehun menghela nafa lega. Ia menutup pintunya pelan-pelan. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan mendapati sepatu Luhan berserakan. Ia merapikan sepatu kekasihnya di rak. Ia melihat Luhan duduk memeluk lututnya di sofa. Tubuhnya yang mungil bergoyang-goyang ke depan dan ke belakang. Ia mengigit bibirnya dan seperti terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia lari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah handuk. Ia menyampirkan handuk itu ke rambut Luhan yang basah kuyup.

"Kau basah kuyup" ujar Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan ganti menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Sehun mulai khawatir. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?"

Wajah Luhan menegang dan matanya melebar. Seolah mengingat sesuatu, ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang Sehun mendengar suara isak tangis.

"Luhan! Ada apa denganmu? Katakan sesuatu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka…"

"Apanya? Apa yang terjadi?! Luhan!"

"Zitao…"

"Ada apa dengan Zitao? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Chanyeol…" Luhan berbisik. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!" Luhan memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Astaga Luhan, tenanglah sedikit!"

"Tenang?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang di saat seperti ini!?"

Luhan merinding. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Sehun semakin bingung.

"Ada mayat di rumahku…!" bisik Luhan tegang. "Ada seonggok mayat di rumahku dan kau menyuruhku tenang?!"

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang merinding.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tegang.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Air mata membasahi wajahnya yang sedih.

"Zitao…! Dia menggali makam Chanyeol dan membawa mayatnya ke rumah…!"

.

Zitao merapikan kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kamar yang beberapa saat lalu bagaikan diterjang badai kini telah rapi dan wangi. Ia membuang semua barang-barang yang sudah dirusaknya ke dalam gudang. Ia berlari kesana kemari. Menyiapkan sprei baru dan memanaskan penghangat. Karena hujan masih belum mau berhenti juga. ia pun membongkar isi lemarinya dan memilih baju mana yang kira-kira cukup hangat. Setelah ia menemukan sweater dan celana baggy panjang, ia meletakkannya di atas kasur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan dan melongokkan kepala. Apa yang ia lihat membuatnya tersenyum.

Chanyeol, sedang berendam di bathtub yang penuh air hangat. Busa-busa menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Kepalanya menunduk dan rambut keritingnya basah. Aroma sabun mandi yang memenuhi kamar mandi itu menguar dan membuat Zitao memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma yang sangat Chanyeol sukai itu.

Aroma citrus. Chanyeol sangat menyukai alam. Ia menyukai aroma embun pagi. Ia menyukai harumnya bunga mawar yang eksotis dan ia juga menyukai bau tanah yang habis diguyur hujan. Maka sebisa mungkin, Zitao ingin menghadirkan semua itu di dalam rumahnya sekarang. Ia menyiapkan segalanya agar Chanyeol betah berada di rumahnya. Ia memetik bunga mawar di kebun belakang dan menaruhnya dalam pot kaca. Ia meletakkan bunga itu di meja dekat tempat tidur agar Chanyeol nyaman.

Zitao menghampiri Chanyeol yang terdiam dan membelai rambut pirangnya yang basah. Ia menyeka wajah Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah yang tadi mengotori wajah tampannya. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol lewat tangannya dan menaikkan tubuh yang lumpuh itu di punggungnya. Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat hati-hati di atas kasur. Ia mulai menyeka tubuh Chanyeol yang basah. Mulai dari kepala sampai kaki. Kemudian ia memakaikan baju pada kekasihnya. Mulai dari celaana dalam sampai sweaternya yang hangat. Zitao tersenyum puas. Tak lupa ia mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan. Zitao terkekeh saat ia bermain-main dengan rambut ikal Chanyeol. Ia menarik rambut itu dengan sisir dan menahannya sebentar agar rambutnya terlihat lurus.

Zitao melirik jam di samping tempat tidur dan terkejut saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Ia mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol dan menaruh kepalanya hati-hati ke atas bantal. Kemudian, ia merangkak ke sisi Chanyeol dan merebahkan badannya yang lelah. Ia memang lelah. Lelah menangis dan menangis. Tapi sekarang ia sudah lega. Ia tak perlu menangis lagi karena Chanyeol sudah berada di sisinya.

Zitao menghadapkan tubuh pada kekasihnya yang terlelap. Ia tersenyum. Ia menuntun tangannya dan membelai pipi Chanyeol. Dengan jari telunjuknya, Ia menyusuri wajah kekasihnya yang tampan mulai dari dahi, mata, turun ke hidungnya yang mancung dan berakhir di bibir. Jemarinya berhenti di titik itu. Ia terdiam.

Jantung Zitao tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Wajahnya ragu-ragu. Dengan jari yang bergetar, ia menyusuri bibir Chanyeol yang merekah. Bibir itu dingin dan pucat. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang juga bergetar. Ia memejamkan mata. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia menempelkan bibir itu ke bibir kekasihnya.

Dingin. Hanya itu yang Zitao rasakan. Ia menempelkan bibirnya lebih dalam dan mengangkatnya lagi. Dan wajahnya berubah sedih ketika ia tetap mendapati bahwa kekasihnya masih terlelap. Ia memegang bibirnya sendiri. Bibir yang baru saja mencium bibir kekasihnya. Kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menarik selimut dan merebahkannya di atas tubuh mereka bawah selimut itu,tangan Zitao bergerak mencari tangan Chanyeol. Ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia meremas tangan dingin itu dengan lembut.

" Selamat tidur,Chanyeol" bisik Zitao.

Dengan itu,Zitao tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya, selama beberapa hari terjaga, malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sebelum tidur, Zitao berdoa. Berdoa agar esok pagi,Chanyeol bangun seperti biasa.

.

Sehun menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada Luhan. Kekasihnya itu kini sudah sedikit tenang. Sehun meletakkan segelas teh hangat itu di atas meja dekat ranjang ketika Luhan hanya menggeleng saat ia menawarkannya. Luhan sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan memeluk lututnya. Ia masih saja terdiam sejak menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung di rumahnya. Bagaimana ia berusaha mencari seorang psikiater untuk adiknya, dan malah mendapati adiknya itu hilang. Dan ketika Luhan menyadari kemana perginya Zitao, Adiknya itu pulang membawa sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sehun bergidik. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa syok dan ngerinya Luhan ketika ia menyaksikan Zitao menggendong mayat Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik kekasihnya yang merebahkan diri. Luhan meringkuk di kasur dengan wajah sedih. Sehun mengambil selimut dan mengaturnya agar tubuh Luhan tidak kedinginan.

"Terima kasih" ujar Luhan pelan.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidurlah. Kita bicarakan lagi besok"

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan lirih.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sehun terdiam. Kalau Luhan yang kakaknya saja sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa soal Zitao, apalagi dirinya. Memang, dia sudah berteman dengan Zitao sejak sekolah menengah atas. Tapi dia mengenal Zitao dari sahabatnya,Chanyeol,yang merupakan kekasih Zitao. Dia telah menjadi saksi bagaimana Zitao dan Chanyeol semasa sekolah. Cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka serius. Sangat serius. Ia juga tahu kesedihan Zitao saat sahabatnya itu meninggal. Tapi…ia hanya tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Zitao mampu berbuat senekat itu.

"Kita pikirkan besok. Sekarang istirahatlah. Untuk sementara, tinggallah disini"

Luhan tersenyum lemah. Ia mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap. Sehun merapatkan selimut ke tubuh Luhan. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Letih dan sedih. Luhan sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ia tahu Luhan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengangkat Zitao dari kubangan kesedihan dan kenangan akan kematian Chanyeol. Sehun hanya berharap, Baik Luhan maupun Zitao mampu melewati semua ini.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melewati jendela kamar Zitao dan menimpa wajahnya. Ia mengernyitkan wajah dan menggeliat bangun. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Ia pun tersenyum. Semalam, ia mimpi indah. Berbeda dari mimpinya belakangan ini. Tidur singkat yang hanya membawa mimpi buruk baginya. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa itu. Tapi, semalam ia memimpikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terbangun dan hidup lagi seperti biasa.

Zitao mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelahnya dimana Chanyeol berbaring. Ia melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol agar ia terbangun tetapi berapa kalipun ia mencoba, kekasihnya itu tetap tak bergerak. Diam dan Terlelap.

"Chanyeol, bangun" panggil Zitao lembut.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Chanyeoool" panggil Zitao lagi.

Senyum Zitao lenyap. Ia menghela nafas. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bangun juga? tetapi kemudian ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang mulai menghantui pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan turun dari kasur. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia melirik Chanyeol. Masih terpejam dan terlelap. Zitao tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan"

.

Wajah Zitao muram. Ia mengunyah rotinya dengan enggan. Ia makan sendirian di meja makan. Luhan belum pulang dan Chanyeol tetap belum bangun. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sarapan dan mencuci piring. Setelah itu, ia masuk kamar lagi. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berselimut. Ia membelai wajah kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau masih mau tidur, akan kutemani" ujarnya.

Maka ia merebahkan diri lagi ke sisi Chanyeol. Memeluk tangan kekasihnya dan terlelap lagi.

.

Zitao melalui hari-harinya yang sepi disisi Chanyeol. Menunggunya untuk bangun. Ia yakin, kekasihnya itu tak seperti yang Luhan selalu ceritakan. Ia yakin Chanyeol hanya tertidur. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan terbangun dan Zitao ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Chanyeol lihat saat membuka mata.

Pernah, ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk sarapan. Dan jus jeruk yang berusaha ia minumkan untuk Chanyeol, tumpah di dagunya. Chanyeol tidak bisa makan dan minum. Makanan yang Zitao masak hanya terbuang percuma. Akhirnya, Zitao menyerah dan sejak itu berhenti mengajak Chanyeol makan.

Lain hari, Zitao mengajak Chanyeol keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Chanyeol tak bisa terus-terusan tidur di kasur,kan? Kesehatannya bisa terganggu. Maka pagi itu, ia mendudukkan Chanyeol di kursi roda dan mengajaknya keliling sekitar rumahnya. Ia menuntun Chanyeol yang terus diam. Kepalanya terkulai ke bawah. Zitao mendorong kursi roda itu dengan riang. Ia bahkan menggumamkan nyanyian untuk Chanyeol. Ia menyapa tetangganya dengan ceria. Dan ia kebingungan tiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya, menutup hidung.

"Mereka tidak sopan" pikir Zitao.

Tetapi setelah pulang, ia menyadari bahwa bau itu berasal dari tubuh kekasihnya. Zitao pikir, Chanyeol belum mandi. Maka ia memandikan Chanyeol dan ketika bau itu belum juga hilang, Zitao menuangkan parfum ke tubuh itu dalam jumlah banyak sampai hidungnya sendiri iritasi.

Ia menonton film kesukaan mereka di ruang tamu dengan ditemani popcorn. Zitao dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan di sofa. Duduk berdekatan dengan kepala Chanyeol terkulai lemas di bahunya. Tetapi Zitao tetap tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Ia melanjutkan hari-harinya bersama Chanyeol si pangeran tidur. Begitulah ia menyebut kekasihnya sekarang. Ia selalu berusaha mengenyahkan bau busuk yang berasal dari kekasihnya. Ia membeli perfum banyak-banyak untuk mengusir bau itu.

Zitao tak pernah bosan. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa dan berceloteh seperti biasa. dengan Chanyeol yang tak membalas perkataan dan candanya. Bagaikan bermain dengan boneka, ia memandikan, mendandani, dan memakaikan baju pada kekasihnya.

Ia selalu bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang kenangan mereka. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol di sekolah. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang. Awalnya, ia hanyalah seorang siswa yang canggung. Pengecut dan tidak percaya diri. Bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba berani dan berusaha menunjukkan kepada orang lain tentang kemampuannya adalah ketika ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Ia berusaha melakukan apa yang ia bisa agar Chanyeol melihat dan memperhatikannya. Memang, awalnya Zitao tidak percaya diri, takut untuk melakukan semua itu, tetapi ketika ia menatap Chanyeol, keberanian itu tiba-tiba datang entah darimana asalnya. Bagaimanapun, semua keraguan itu hilang. Semua itu membuat jaraknya semakin dekat. Selangkah demi selangkah, Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan dirinya. Mereka bahkan menjalin hubungan aneh dan konyol sebelum mengikrarkan janji mereka. Janji untuk selalu bersama. Sehidup semati. Ia yakin, Chanyeol adalah orang yang telah diciptakan untuk mendampinginya. Mengisi hari-harinya yang sunyi dan sepi.

Dan kini, ketika Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan terus berada disisinya. Waktu akan terus berlalu tetapi cinta Zitao pada Chanyeol tak akan pernah pudar. Ia akan melindungi Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi. Setiapa desah nafas, Zitao akan bernafas untuk Chanyeol. Ia akan berdiri dengan kokoh dan berani. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai dan mengambil Chanyeol dari sisinya. Tidak orang lain. Tak juga Tuhan.

Tak lupa, setiap malam, ia berdoa. Doa pertama ia ucapkan agar apabila esok ia terbangun, Chanyeol juga akan melakukan yang sama. Doa kedua, ia memohon pada Tuhan agar ia diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang, agar ia bisa menunggui Chanyeol. Ia tidak boleh mati sebelum Chanyeol terbangun. Ia berdoa dan berdoa agar ia bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi. Demi menunggu Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bersedia menunggu. Biarpun itu butuh seribu tahun baginya.

.

Luhan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Setelah beberapa minggu mengungsi, ia dan Sehun berencana untuk melihat keadaan Zitao. Berharap agar adiknya itu sadar dan sudah mengembalikan Chanyeol ke tempat semula. Tapi sepertinya Luhan salah besar. Teramat salah. Bahkan ia sampai tidak ingin mempercayai apapun di dunia ini.

Luhan baru saja akan turun dari mobil dan masuk lagi ke rumahnya ketika ia melihat dari seberang jalan, sesosok jangkung yang tidak asing baginya. Zitao, dengan wajah bahagia dan cerah berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman rumah mereka yang luas dengan mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Dan kursi roda itu tidak kosong.

Dengan kepala terkulai layaknya sebuah boneka, Chanyeol,atau lebih tepatnya, mayat Chanyeol, duduk di atas kursi roda itu. Beberapa tetangga yang berpapasan dengan mereka, mulai berbisik-bisik seru dan heran. Bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang Zitao bawa?

Mereka terlihat ragu ketika akan menyapa Zitao. Mereka lebih penasaran pada siapa yang tengah duduk di kursi roda itu. Tentu saja, mereka mengenali orang itu sebagai Park Chan Yeol, Kekasih Zitao. Tapi bukankah orang itu sudah dikebumikan beberapa minggu yang lalu?

Sehun harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Luhan tidak lompat dari mobil dan menghampiri adiknya itu. Ia berhasil menahan Luhan agar tetap duduk di kursinya. Usaha yang lumayan susah, karena Luhan pasti akan membantah.

"Sehun! lepaskan aku!" Luhan meronta-ronta. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sehun yang dengan sukses menahannya turun dari mobil.

"Tidak, Luhan! Tenang dulu! Jangan bertindak gegabah!" Bujuk Sehun putus asa.

"Kau menyuruhku berpangku tangan menyaksikan adikku jadi gila?!"

"Bukan-"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku sebagai kakak, Sehun!"

Luhan menangis lagi. Ia menarik tangannya dengan paksa dari genggaman Sehun.

"Kau…" Luhan terisak-isak. "Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana hancurnya hati seorang kakak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri – adiknya yang tercinta perlahan-lahan mulai hilang kewarasan. Aku hanya menyaksikannya dari jauh dalam diam! Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa….! Aku…! Aku putus asa…"

Luhan mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa, Zitao, jadi seperti ini…?

"Aku kakak yang payah…." Lanjut Luhan, masih menangis.

"Luhan, jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Aku harus bagaimana?! Aku tidak mau adikku dicap sebagai orang gila…"

_Luhan, adikmu memang sudah gila, pikir Sehun._

"Tak ada yang bisa menolong Zitao…"

"Aku akan membantumu, Luhan. Apapun keputusanmu. Aku akan mendukungmu" janji Sehun.

Luhan berhenti menangis. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata bengkak.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku berjanji. Aku juga sedih melihatmu begini terus"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Nah, karena kau sudah berjanji. Sekarang,bisakah kau menghubungi psikiater itu? Junmyeon?"

.

Zitao menggendong Chanyeol ke lantai atas dan akan melanjutkan tidur siang ketika ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Ia menoleh dan terkejut ketika ia mendapati Luhan, juga Sehun, ada di ambang pintu.

"Luhan? Kau sudah pulang? Sehun? apa kabar? Kau mau mengunjungi Chanyeol? Ah, dia pasti senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

"Erm…" Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Te-tentu saja. Apa dia sehat-?"

"Diam, Sehun. Jangan kau tanggapi ucapan adikku" potong Luhan tegas.

"Luhan, ada apa denganmu? Kau selalu jahat pada Chanyeol!" protes Zitao.

Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Oke. Baiklah" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Aku mau minta maaf pada Chanyeol. Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Luhan dan Sehun mulai menaiki tangga. Luhan berjalan dengan percaya diri sementara Sehun mulai gemetar ketakutan ketika mereka semakin mendekati sepasang kekasih itu. Zitao menurunkan Chanyeol dari punggungnya dan menyangganya agar ia bisa berdiri. Sehun benar-benar gemetaran sekarang.

"Lulu, a-aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" bisik Sehun pelan.

"Diam. Tunggu aba-aba dariku" balas Luhan tak kalah pelan.

Luhan memegang tangan adiknya dengan lembut.

"Sehun bilang,dia ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bolehkah aku mengajak Chanyeol bersama kami?"

"Kalian mau membawanya kemana?" tanya Zitao cemas.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menjemputnya"

Luhan berjalan ke belakang Zitao dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jinsnya. Ia melirik Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Sekarang!" _

"Menjemputnya?"

"Ya. sekarang, kau ikut kakak saja,ya" bujuk Luhan lembut.

Zitao menyaksikan Sehun mengambil alih Chanyeol di punggungnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari belakang dengan cemas. Ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa tangan Luhan mulai mencari-cari hidungnya. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol yang makin menjauh. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, ia pun tersentak.

Zitao menuruni tangga cepat-cepat. Membuat Luhan yang nyaris berhasil membius adiknya, terkejut. Ia melihat adiknya turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya menggapai-gapai Chanyeol. Luhan mulai panik.

"Lari! Sehun, cepat bawa Chanyeol keluar!" seru Luhan.

Sehun menoleh. Ia melihat Luhan berteriak di ujung tangga dan Zitao yang berlari kearahnya. Bukannya lari, Sehun malah kebingungan. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah anak tangga. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega melakukan semua ini. Ia tidak tega melihat kehancuran Zitao. Tapi ia telah berjanji untuk membantu Luhan dengan membawa Chanyeol keluar, sementara Luhan akan membius adiknya dan kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"SEHUN LARI! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!"

"SEHUN, TURUNKAN CHANYEOL! SEKARANG!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu sama-sama berteriak. Mata Sehun melebar ketika Zitao sudah sampai di tempat dimana ia berdiri dan menerjangnya. Sehun berusaha menjaga keseimbangan dengan melemparkan badannya ke samping. Ia terdorong sampai ke besi pegangan tangga. Punggung Chanyeol menabrak besi itu. Sehun berusaha membenarkan posisi Chanyeol yang merosot di punggungnya, tapi Zitao terus mengganggunya.

"LUHAN, BANTU AKU!"

Luhan yang sedari tadi bengong menyaksikan perkelahian itu, turun membantu Sehun. Ia menarik tubuh Zitao ke belakang melalui tangannya. Zitao meronta-ronta.

"Tidak! Berikan Chanyeol padaku!" wajah Zitao seperti ingin menangis.

Sehun yang menyaksikan itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia gemetaran menahan beban di punggungnya. Bukan itu saja, bulu kuduk Sehun meremang sejak ia menggendong mayat Chanyeol. Ia ingin ini cepat berakhir!

Sehun melirik ke bawah dan menjejakkan kakinya ketika Zitao bergulat dengan Luhan. Tetapi ia tidak memperhatikan tempat ia berpijak, dan terpeleset di anak tangga itu. Sehun tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh ke bawah, bersamaan dengan mayat Chanyeol.

"Sehun, awas!" seru Luhan.

Zitao dan Luhan terperangah. Kedua sosok itu masing-masing bergumul dengan anak tangga. Suara keras terdengar menyusul bertemunya tubuh itu dengan lantai. Luhan menahan nafas ketika tubuh Sehun sampai duluan. Dan ia bernafas lega ketika Sehun menggeliat kesakitan.

"Urgh…"

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"Punggungku…! Rasanya mau patah!"

"Sehun, sungguh maafkan aku…!"

"Luhan, bagaimana dengan Zitao!?"

Zitao, berdiri di tengah anak tangga, murka bukan kepalang. Ia bersumpah akan membuat sepasang kekasih itu merasakan akibatnya. Ia baru saja akan menuruni tangga dan membuat perhitungan dengan Luhan ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah sana. Di lantai. Tunggu….

Luhan terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka semua akan terjadi seperti ini. Ia melarikan pandangannya ke atas perlahan. Ia siap melihat apapun yang terjadi. Tidak, Zitao tidak akan memaafkannya. Tidak setelah ia berusaha berbohong, menculik Chanyeol dan malah menjatuhkannya dari tangga.

Tapi yang ia lihat adalah wajah Zitao yang penuh kaget. Matanya melebar sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar menyaksikan sesuatu yang apa itu Luhan tidak tahu. Baiklah, sepertinya Zitao tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sampai-sampai adiknya kehabisan kata. Luhan bertukar pandang dengan Sehun yang masih mengernyit kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Sehun.

"Apapun itu. Matilah kita, Sehun"

Luhan menatap adiknya lagi ketika langkah kaki itu turun mendekatinya perlahan. Jantung Luhan mencelos. Mati sudah. Ia akan dibunuh adiknya sendiri. Tapi mata Zitao terus terpaku ke bawah, Bukan dirinya. Luhan bernafas lega ketika Zitao melewatinya begitu saja.

"Chanyeol…?"

Luhan dan Sehun bertukar pandang lagi. Mereka mengikuti pandangan Zitao dan itu tertuju pada tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai tak jauh dari mereka. Zitao berhenti dan menatap tubuh itu seakan tak percaya.

Tubuh itu tak lagi diam. Tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu kini bergerak-gerak. Jemarinya bergetar pelan. Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati, telapak tangannya menyentuh lantai dan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dari lantai yang dingin. Wajah itu menunduk. Ia menggertakkan lehernya yang jenjang dua kali ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kini mata Luhan dan Sehun sudah sebesar piring.

Wajah itu menoleh dengan sangat pelan. Ia menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan aneh. Kemudian, tatapan matanya menemui seseorang. Seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam dengan wajah syok. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol…!" bisik Zitao bahagia.

Dan kemudian suara teriakan nyaring Luhan terdengar lagi.

.

…_._

_Siang itu, Bank Korea sibuk seperti biasa. terlihat banyak antrian yang sudah menunggu untuk dilayani. Sebagai Bank utama di seluruh Korea Selatan, sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi untuk melihat Bank ini penuh dengan nasabah. Para pegawainya sibuk melayani para nasabah yang tak hentinya berdatangan. _

_Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi para pegawai disini untuk melayani tamunya dengan baik. Tetapi, sebanyak apapun usaha Kris Wu untuk tersenyum, tetap saja hatinya tetap mendongkol bergelut dengan kesibukan yang sama setiap hari. Memang, ini sudah konsekuensinya untuk bekerja di salah satu bank pusat Korea. Kris tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Heck, adakah yang pantas disalahkan?_

_Kris menatap tajam nasabah yang duduk di depannya. Sudah hampir satu jam nasabah perempuan ini berbicara panjang lebar mengutarakan keluhannya. Baik. Ini sudah kewajibannya. Sekali lagi. kewajibannya. Kris bekerja di bagian kosultan keuangan. Sudah menjadi santapan hari-harinya untuk mendengar keluhan,protes,dan bahkan omelan yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan keuangan nasabahnya. Sebagian besar yang datang adalah para pengusaha yang mempunyai masalah dengan keuangan perusaahaan mereka. Dan Kris tidak heran, apabila akhir dari semua pembicaraan ini adalah kliennya yang meminta pinjaman uang atau bahkan dirinya yang membujuk kliennya untuk meminjam sejumlah uang pada Bank. _

_Seperti yang sekarang tengah dihadapinya. Perempuan di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pengusaha butik yang ingin meminjam uang sebagai modal untuk membuka cabang di daerah lain. Baiklah. Tak masalah bagi Kris. Tinggal menerima surat pernyataan, memberikan surat persetujuan, beberapa tanda tangan, maka, beres sudah. Kris berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah mendekati jam makan siang dan kliennya yang satu ini masih belum berhenti mengoceh. Kontrak sudah ditanda tangani sejak awal tapi perempuan sialan ini masih saja mengoceh tentang usahanya, yang kedengarannya, cukup sukses. _

_Mata Kris mulai mengkilat berbahaya ketika perempuan itu mulai mengarah pada pertemuan keduanya. Ya. antara dirinya dan klien. Apa-apaan ini. bukankah ini tidak etis. Lagipula, Kris sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada perempuan itu. dengan satu dehaman keras, Kris berhasil menghentikan perempuan jalang ini bicara lebih panjang._

"_Saya sangat kagum dengan usaha anda membangun usaha butik dari yang toko kecil menjadi butik sebesar ini. Saya harap juga cabang-cabang yang anda buka nanti juga sama sukses dengan sebelumnya. Saya juga mengagumi usaha anda untuk mengajak saya hadir dalam launching cabang butik terbaru anda di distrik Gangnam tapi sayang sekali, sebanyak apapun saya menginginkannya saya adalah seorang general manager yang punya banyak kesibukan. Lain kali akan saya hargai usaha anda dan untuk saat ini saya memilih untuk menghargai anda, Nona, apabila anda mengizinkan saya untuk makan siang" _

_Manajer Kris mengatakan semua itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tak salah apabila Kris disegani sebagai manajer. Perangainya yang kaku dan tegas selalu berhasil membuat tunduk semua pegawainya. _

"_Makan siang? Ooh bagaimana kalau-?" perempuan itu belum menyerah._

"_Saya sudah ada janji makan siang. Permisi" Kris mengakhiri pertemuan itu dengan senyuman manis. Meninggalkan perempuan yang sudah tidak ia ingat namanya itu mematung penuh kecewa. _

_Bukan salah Kris apabila banyak wanita yang menginginkannya. Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, dan jabatan menjanjikan. Tak ada yang sulit bagi Kris. Semuanya sudah ia dapatkan. Rumah. Mobil. Karier sukses, dan Kekasih yang mencintainya._

_Hanya ada satu yang kurang di hidupnya._

_Tantangan. _

_Ya. Tantangan. Hidup seorang manajer dan konsultan keuangan seperti dirinya penuh dengan kesibukan. Penat menghampiri kehidupan sehari-harinya. Bosan? Apalagi. Setiap hari bergelut dengan uang dan lembaran uang tak pernah membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi susah. Apa yang mungkin bisa didapatkan seorang manajer seperti dirinya?_

_Liburan? Kedengarannya bagus. Tapi, ia baru saja naik jabatan dan sungguh tidak etis baginya apabila langsung mengambil cuti liburan. Dia butuh tantangan! Adrenalin yang memacu! Orang cerdas, pemberani, dan hebat seperti dirinya menuntut sesuatu yang hebat. _

_Andai saja…andai saja. Di sudut jiwa petualangnya yang gelap berharap agar terjadi sesuatu di tempatnya bekerja. Di Bank ini. Kris memikirkan sesuatu seperti perampokan. Ya. hal seperti perampokan merupakan sesuatu yang wajar dan lazim terjadi di sebuah Bank. Bagaikan menonton film action, ia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana perampok-perampok itu beraksi menggasak uang mereka. Ralat. Bukan, uang mareka. Uang Negara. Karena itu, bukan masalah bagi Kris apabila uang itu raib. Toh, itu bukan uangnya. _

_Kris sudah selesai makan siang dan sekarang ia sedang duduk santai di mejanya. Mulai mngerjakan pekerjaannya lagi. Entah Tuhan yang mendengar doanya barusan atau kata-katanya memang ampuh. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah rentetan tembakan. Otomatis, Kris langsung merunduk di bawah meja. _

"_Apa itu?"_

_Kris mendengar teriakan para nasabah dan suara tembakan lagi. _

"_Jangan bergerak! Kalau kalian ingin mati, yang tinggal kalian lakukan hanyalah panggil polisi sekarang juga!"_

_Jangan-jangan …_

_Perempuan-perempuan menangis dan menjerit histeris. Dari kantornya, ia bisa melihat beberapa pria bercadar dan membawa senjata menghampiri konter. Mereka menodong pegawai-pegawainya yang ketakutan setengah mati._

_Seorang pria bercadar dan bertubuh gempal menodongkan pistol ke kepala salah satu pegawainya. Ia mengenali pegawai itu sebagai Heijoon. _

"_Kau akan mengantarkan aku pada manajer Bank ini" ujar salah satu perampok itu._

"_Ta-tapi-"_

"_Jangan berusaha melindunginya. Nyawamu sekarang bergantung padanya. Ayo" _

_Heijoon berjalan dari balik konter dengan gemetaran. Dengan kepala yang masih dicium ujung pistol, ia menuntun perampok-perampok itu menuju ruangannya._

"_Sial!" _

_Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan kantor Kris. Perampok itu menendang pintu itu sampai terbuka. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang luas itu. Dan mereka tidak menemuka siapapun. _

"_Dimana manajermu?!" bentak perampok itu._

"_A-aku ti-tidak tahu…! Baru saja kulihat dia masuk ke kantornya!"_

"_Jangan bohong!" perampok itu memukul Heijoon._

"_Aku sungguh tidak tahu…!" _

_Perampok yang tubuhnya paling berotot itu menggeledah seluruh ruangan Kris. Di kolong meja, balik korden, dalam toilet, dan semuanya. Tetap nihil. _

_Jantung Kris mencelos ketika perampok itu nyaris mendekati tempat persembunyiannya. Sedetik sebelum perampok itu memasuki ruangannya, Kris berhasil menyembunyikna diri di balik cermin yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Cermin itu unik. cermin seluruh badan yang apapbila kau meletakkan cermin itu di sudut ruangan, maka cermin itu tidak akan menunjukkan apapun. Layaknya cermin biasa tetapi di belakang semua itu terdapat suatu tempat persembunyian yang sangat ampuh. Kris mencelos lagi ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa terdapat suatu celah kecil dibawah cermin itu. Kris meringkuk semakin jauh. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding._

_Baiklah. Kris memang terlihat memalukan sekarang dibandingkan kata-kata hebatnya tadi. Persetan dengan tantangan. Menyelamatkan kepalanya sekarang lebih penting!_

_Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang perampok-perampok itu lakukan tapi ia masih bisa mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Telinga Kris menjadi peka dan awas di tempat tertutup itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara obrolan mereka. Juga suara pukulan. Tunggu, mereka tidak mencoba membunuh Heijoon,kan? _

"_Kalau manajer itu tidak ditemukan, terpaksa kita harus menggunakan sandera"_

"_Pegawai ini,maksudmu?"_

"_Seluruh orang yang ada disini,kalau perlu"_

_Mata Kris melebar mendengar itu. Ia mendengar suara ponsel bordering._

"_Hei! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Ma-maaf, Hyung…."_

_Hyung?_

"_Jangan main-main!"_

_Kris mendengar suara pukulan dan benda jatuh ke lantai. Tiba-tiba suatu benda meluncur masuk ke celah cermin tempat persembunyian Kris. Dan mata Kris melebar mengetahui apa itu._

_Benda itu adalah sebuah ponsel. Benda itu mendarat tepat di bawah kakinya. Dan benda itu bersuara._

_Kris menelan ludah. sial! Kenapa benda itu harus masuk kesini?!_

"_Chanyeol? Kau mendengarku? Hei? Chanyeol? Halo?"_

_Chanyeol? Siapa itu?_

"_Kau sedang apa?" Kris mendengar suara dari luar._

"_Kubilang jangan main-main!"disusul suara pukulan._

"_Halo? Chanyeol, aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?"_

_Tidak bisakah benda ini diam?! Kris mematikan ponsel itu dan benda itu berbunyi lagi. Cukup nyaring untuk didengar sampai luar. Uh-oh. _

_Suara di luar tiba-tiba lenyap. Hanya terdengar suara dering telepon yang bergetar di kakinya. Sunyi beberapa saat sampai seseorang bersuara penuh kemenangan._

"_Minggir. Aku tahu dimana manajer itu bersembunyi"_

_Jantung Kris mencelos. Sial! Dia ketahuan!_

_Kemudian pistol meletus dan memecahkan cermin itu. Merontokkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan dan mengungkapkan sosok ketakutan yang bersembunyi di baliknya. _

_Ketika cermin itu pecah sepenuhnya, Kris bisa menyaksikan pegawainya, Heijoon, yang gemetar ketakutan dan komplotan perampok itu. Berjumlah sepuluh orang. semuanya memakai cadar untuk menutupi wajah mereka. _

_Perampok yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya menariknya lewat kerah dan menodongkan pistol padanya. _

"_Cukup main petak umpetnya, manajer. Sekarang beritahu aku kode brankas itu"_

_Kris melirik perampok itu dari samping. Nafasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ketika Kris tidak menjawab, perampok itu merapatkan pistolnya pada pelipis Kris. Membuatnya berjengit._

"_Katakan dan tak ada yang pelu terluka. Baik pegawaimu, nasabah, juga dirimu"_

_Kris melirik Heijoon yang berdiri gemetaran. Ia mengangguk kepada Kris yang sama takutnya._

"_5…50-20-11-60…" _

_Seketika kode itu meluncur dari mulut Kris, Perampok itu melemparkan Kris pada komplotan yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Kawan perampok itu langsung menangkapnya. Tangannya ditahan dari belakang._

_Ia menyaksikan lima perampok keluar dari ruangannya. Pasti menggasak brankas berharga itu. Hanya ada lima kawanan yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka terlihat puas telah berhasil menemukan sang manajer. _

_Kris menunduk. Tangannya masih ditahan dari belakang. Hanya saja, tangan yang menggenggam tangannya mulai kendur. Ia melirik perampok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Perampok itu menoleh kesana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu. Orang itu membungkuk dan memungut sesuatu dari serpihan cermin. _

_Kris tahu kalau perampok itu memungut ponsel sialan tadi. Ia terlihat mengetik sesuatu dan mengantongi benda itu lagi. _

_Perampok ini masih sempat mengirim pesan dalam situasi seperti ini?!_

_Kris memasukkan tangannya yang bebas ke sakunya. Ia memencet nomor darurat untuk memanggil polisi. Mungkin. Mungkin saja uang itu masih bisa diselamatkan apabila polisi datang lebih cepat!_

"_Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" perampok yang menjaganya menyadari gerakan aneh Kris. Ia menggeledah saku jasnya dan memeriksa ponsel yang baru saja ia gunakan. Ia mendongak menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

"_Ada apa?" tanya perampok yang lain. Mereka menghampiri Kris dan merampas ponsel Kris. Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja Kris lakukan, salah satu dari mereka menampar wajahnya._

"_Manajer sialan!"_

_Kris mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia tersungkur di lantai._

"_Dan kau! Anak sialan!" orang itu menendang perut kawannya. Perampok jangkung yang disuruh menjaga Kris._

"_Ma-maaf, Hyung…."_

"_Brengsek. Kau harus dibunuh" perampok yang lain menghampiri Kris._

"_Tunggu" perampok yang menamparnya tadi berkata. "Biar dia yang melakukannya"_

_Ia memberikan sepucuk pistol pada penjaga Kris tadi. Kris bisa melihat mata orang itu melebar ketakutan setelah mendengar perintah yang ditujukan padanya._

"_Aku tidak mau! Jangan aku!" _

"_Kenapa? Takut? Anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan" _

"_Jangan,Hyung! aku tidak mau membunuh!"_

_Orang yang dipanggil Hyung tadi berdecak kesal dan menariknya. Kemudian, ia melepas cadar milik perampok jangkung itu secara paksa. Sehingga wajahnya sekarang terpampang jelas._

"_Wajahmu sudah dilihat oleh manajer sok hebat ini. Ada lagi alasan kau tidak mau membunuhnya? Atau kau mau dia buka mulut dan mengungkapkan wajahmu di kantor polisi?"_

_Kris memperhatikan wajah perampok itu. Ia masih muda. Hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Menurut Kris, Wajahnya tidak cocok untuk jadi perampok. Rambutnya keriting dan berwarna pirang._

"_Ayo, Chanyeol. Polisi sedang jalan-jalan menuju kemari"_

_Perampok yang bernama Chanyeol itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia masih menolak untuk membunuh. _

"_Keras kepala"Perampok itu berdecak kesal. Ia merogoh saku Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Mata Chanyeol melebar ketakutan._

"_Hyung, berikan padaku!"_

"_Akan kuberikan kalau kau sudah menembak kepalanya" ia mengedikkan kepala kearah Kris dengan cuek. _

"_Cepat! atau… kau mau aku menghubungi seseorang?"ancamnya dengan senyum nakal. _

"_Jangan!" seru Chanyeol._

"_Kalau begitu tembak dia. Dalam hitungan ketiga! Atau aku akan benar-benar memberitahunnya"_

_Tangan Chanyeol gemetaran. Ia memegang pistol dan membidiknya kearah Kris yang pasrah. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sama-sama menunggu. Nafas mereka memburu seiring dengan jantung yang berpacu kencang. _

"_1"_

_Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya. _

"_2"_

_Kris memejamkan mata._

"_3"_

"_Aku tidak bisa!" Chanyeol membuang pistol itu. _

"_POLISI! ADA POLISI!" _

_Kelima perampok itu kembali dengan membawa beberapa koper berisi uang. Mereka terkejut melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depan mereka. _

"_Ada apa ini?"_

"_Polisi,kan? Manajer sok ini yang memanggilnya"_

"_BRENGSEK!"_

_Perampok itu langsung mencabut pistol dari sakunya dan membidikkannya kearah Kris. Ia menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu-ragu._

"_TUNGGU, HYUNG!"_

_DOR!_

_Mata Kris terpejam. Ia memang mendengar suara letusan pistol. Tapi selama beberapa detik ia menunggu, tak ada rasa sakit yang menghinggapi tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Chanyeol tergeletak di lantai memegangi perutnya. _

"_Apa-apaan-"_

_Chanyeol mendongak menatap kawannya. Wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan. Darah terus mengalir dari perutnya. _

"_Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku berbohong. Tapi, apabila sejak awal sudah bersama kami, maka matipun harus bersama kami. Kau bilang padaku kalau kau ingin pergi,kan? Baiklah, pergilah. Pergilah dengan tenang" _

_Sirine mobil polisi makin terdengar. Komplotan itu mulai panik. Ia mengangkat pistolnya lagi dan menembak dua kali. Chanyeol tewas seketika dengan peluru yang bersarang di jantungnya, sementara Kris, roboh dengan peluru di dadanya. _

_Dengan itu, komplotan itu membawa koper-koper yang telah berhasil mereka rampok dan pergi meninggalkan kawan mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa. _

_._

_Mobil ambulans itu sampai di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Perawat yang bertugas langsung menurunkan dua korban yang baru saja dievakuasi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Polisi gagal menangkap perampok yang berhasil menggasak triliunan won dari Bank Korea. Para nasabah dan pegawai selamat. Tetapi polisi menemukan dua orang korban di ruangan sang manajer. Manajer Bank itu sendiri, Kris Wu, dengan luka tembak di bahunya. Kondisinya kritis. Dan satu lagi pria tak dikenal, pria yang nyaris sama jangkungnya. Ditemukan tewas dengan peluru di perut dan jantung. _

_Polisi langsung mengotopsi jenazah pria tak dikenal itu. Polisi menduga bahwa korban tewas adalah sandera. Penyelidikan lebih lanjut masih berlangsung. Sementara korban kritis masih menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di dadanya. _

_Para wartawan sudah memenuhi rumah sakit dan sibuk memberitakan peristiwa perampokan yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka menunggu hasil operasi manajer Bank Korea tersebut. Setelah beberapa jam operasi, dokter yang bersangkutan mengabarkan bahwa korban berhasil melewati masa kritis. Hanya saja, korban masih belum sadar dan dikhawatirkan koma. Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh perampok nyaris menembus jantungnya. Kemungkinan besar untuk sadar sangat kecil. _

_._

_Kris menyaksikan orang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dimana ia berada? Bukankah ia sedang bekerja? Ah, iya. Dua minggu yang lalu Ia baru saja mengalami peristiwa yang mengerikan. Bank yang ia pimpin baru saja dirampok dan dia ikut menjadi korban. _

_Perawat dan dokter hilir mudik mengelilingi tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Banyak sekali alat-alat kedokteran asing yang menempel di tubunya untuk menunjangnya hidup. _

_Kris mendekat dan mengawasi tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang itu lekat-lekat. Itu dirinya. Kris Wu. baru saja menjalani operasi dan koma. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia belum mati. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhnya ada disitu sementara jiwanya ada disini? _

_Kris masih mengawasi dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana caranya agar dia sadar kembali? Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pria tersenyum padanya. Ia mengacuhkan itu dan menatap wajah dirinya lagi._

_Tunggu, pria itu tersenyum padanya? Bukankah…ia tidak bisa dilihat manusia?_

_Kris mendongak lagi dan pria itu sudah hilang._

"_Kau mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara. Kris terlonjak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria tadi sudah ada sampingnya. _

"_Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu" _

_Kris menoleh ke kanan kiri depan belakang. Ia menatap wajah orang itu lagi._

"_Kau benar-benar bicara padaku? maksudku, kau bisa melihatku?"_

"_Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu"_

"_Si-siapa kau? Apa kau…hantu?" _

_Pria itu tertawa. Suaranya berat dan merdu. Tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari Kris. Kulitnya putih pucat dan bibirnya tipis. Semua yang tersirat dari pria itu berkesan tipis di mata Kris. Matanya kecil sekali. hidungnya sepadan dengan wajahnya yang juga mungil. Rambutnya berwarna pirang terang. Bajunya berwarna putih. Pria ini benar-benar kelihatan bercahaya._

"_Aku malaikat pelindungmu" ujar pria itu. _

_Kris melongo._

"_Apa?"_

"_Malaikat pelindungmu"_

_Kris terdiam. ia berkedip penuh takjub. _

"_Wow. Just- Wow"_

"_Apa-apaan itu?" malaikat pelindungya bingung._

"_Aku didatangi malaikat pelindung, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana"_

"_Kau harus berterima kasih"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku akan menyelamatkan hidupmu"_

_Kris berkedip tidak paham._

"_Yeah, itu sudah tugasmu"_

_Malaikatnya mendengus. _

"_Tidak seperti manusia biasa, kau langsung percaya saat aku mendatangimu"_

_Kris menghela nafas. "Apa lagi yang harus aku percaya? Maksudku, aku sudah manyaksikan hal terganjil dalam 23 tahun hidupku. Tubuhku ada disana. nyawaku ada disini. Adakah yang lebih aneh dari itu? aku pikir aku sudah mati"_

"_Tidak, kau belum mati"_

"_Kau bisa mengembalikanku ke tubuhku?"_

"_Itu soal mudah"_

"_Oh bagus-"_

"_Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang"_

"_Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kau bilang mau menyelamatkan hidupku?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau sudah mati"_

_Kris benar-benar pusing sekarang._

"_Demi malaikat pelindung. Barusan kau bilang aku belum mati?"_

"_Ya, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah mati, hanya saja belum takdirmu untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Belum saatnya"_

_Kris menelan ludah. _

"_Lalu? Apa aku akan terbaring seperti itu selamanya sampai tiba waktuku mati?"_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Itulah tugasku"_

"_Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Apakah besok kau ada waktu luang?"_

_Malaikatnya tertawa lagi. _

"_Kau terlibat dalam kematian Park Chan Yeol"_

"_Hei, aku bersumpah bukan aku yang membunuh perampok itu!" _

"_Aku tahu. Tapi sedikit banyak, dia tewas karenamu" _

"_Aku tetap tidak terima disebut seperti itu!"_

"_Tenanglah, Kris. Aku tidak menyebutmu sebagai pendosa atau apa. Tetapi bila kau mendengarkan aku baik-baik, maka aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke tubuhmu"_

"_Baiklah, Baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan"Kris menghela nafas. _

"_Bagus. sementara ini, kau akan kuajak untuk melihat-lihat"_

"_Kalau kau punya waktu luang begitu, kenapa harus mengulur waktu?"_

"_Diam dan ikuti aku"_

_._

"_Siapa dia?" tanya Kris aneh._

_Ia dan malaikat pelindungnya sudah menunggu selama satu jam di sebuah taman. Mereka menunggu dan menunggu sampai Kris bosan. Tetapi malaikatnya itu tetap tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya setelah ditunggu, Kris melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatian malaikatnya. Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang sakit. Ia terlihat berjalan kaki dengan mendorong seseorang di kursi roda. Orang itu terus menunduk. Kris mengenali orang itu sebagai… Chanyeol?!_

"_Tunggu-"_

"_Ya, dia Park Chan Yeol" ujar malaikatnya. _

"_Bukankah dia sudah mati?"_

"_Ya. dia sudah dikubur. Aneh,bukan?"_

" _Siapa orang itu?"_

_Malaikat itu terlihat berat hati mengatakannya._

"_Dia Huang Zi Tao, kekasih Park Chan Yeol"_

"_Dia menggali makam Chanyeol dan membawa jasadnya ke rumah. Ia…ia tidak bisa menerima kematian kekasihnya. Ia berpikir bahwa kekasihnya hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali lagi. Karena itu, ia membawanya ke rumah"_

"_Orang ini sudah gila atau apa…" Kris tak habis pikir._

"_Mungkin. Tetapi dengan ini, ada kesempatan kau bisa hidup lagi"_

"_Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau sedikit ikut andil dalam kematian Chanyeol. Jangan membantah dan dengarkan saja"_

_Kris hendak membantah tetapi kemudia ia memilih diam._

"_Park Chan Yeol meninggalkan seorang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai bernama Huang Zi Tao. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang,kan?"_

"_Yeah, Orang ini cinta mati pada Chanyeol"_

"_Huang Zi Tao belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah meninggal. Nah, ini tugasmu. Apabila kau berhasil membuatnya merelakan kepergian Chanyeol, maka kesalahanmu diampuni" _

"_Oh mudah! kau hanya harus mengembalikan aku tubuhku sekarang!" _

"_Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa,kan?"_

"_Lalu? Aku harus mendatangi Huang siapa itu dan membujuknya dengan wujud seperti ini?"_

"_Ada tubuh lain yang bisa kau masuki" jawab malaikat itu kalem._

"_Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang-"_

"_Ya. Kau akan masuk ke tubuh Chanyeol" _

"_Tidak….."_

"_Ya. Kau mau hidup lagi atau tidak?"_

"_Tapi bagaimana caraku membujuknya untuk melupakan Chanyeol semnetara ia akan melihat wajahnya setiap hari?! Chanyeol yang sudah mati, hidup kembali! Mustahil ia akan melepaskan Chanyeol!"_

"_Maaf. Tapi itu salahmu sendiri"_

"_Terima kasih. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu"_

"_Sama-sama" jawab malaikat itu tenang. _

_Kris menghela nafas._

"_Apa tak ada cara lain?"_

"_Aku khawatir, sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi aku yakin inilah cara yang terbaik"_

"_Dan bagaimana kalau aku gagal?"_

"_Bukan tempatku untuk mengampuni dosa. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Maaf, kau akan mati, Kris"_

_Kris menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdiri dan menatap Huang siapa itu mendorong Chanyeol di kursi roda. Mereka memasuki rumah besar di seberang jalan._

"_Kau mau coba?"_

"_Aku tidak punya pilihan,kan?" _

"_Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah siap, aku akan memasukkanmu ke tubuh Chanyeol" _

"_Yeah"_

"_Selamat berjuang, Kris!"_

"_Yeah, doakan aku, erm…"_

"_Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun" _

_Kris memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia merasakan jiwanya melayang dan melayang dan kemudian ia merasa jatuh ke sebuah jurang yang gelap dan dalam. Ia merasakan dentuman di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lagi. Ia membuka mata dan langsung merasakan kepalanya pusing sekali. _

_Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai yang dingin. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Jemarinya bergetar pelan. Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati, telapak tangannya menyentuh lantai dan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dari lantai yang dingin. Kris menunduk. Ia menggertakkan lehernya yang jenjang dua kali ke kanan dan kiri. _

"_Waktumu tak terbatas. Semoga beruntung, Kris" ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun perlahan-perlahan menjauh. _

_Ia mendapati pria yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih Chanyeol berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah yang syok. Juga dua orang yang kelihatan sudah mau pingsan seperti melihat hantu. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" salah satu orang itu berteriak sekuat tenaga sebelum akhirnya pingsan. _

"_Chanyeol…!" bisik Zitao bahagia._

"_Kau sudah bangun…!"_

_Ia mendongak dan tersenyum lemah. Zitao menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh kurus itu gemetar dan menangis. Ia membelai rambut kekasih Chanyeol dengan lembut. _

"_Aku pulang"_

_-to be continued-_

_Kris sudah muncuuuuul ^^ sebenarnya Kris memang benar-benar kembali! Yeah, tadi malam Kris muncul di SM Building. Apakah itu berarti kita bisa mengharapkan The return of Taoris? Jangan lupa review :p love y'all –HZTWYF- _


	4. He's changed

**Title : A Thousand Years**

**Main cast : Tao, Kris, Chanyeol**

**Pair : Taoris, Chantao**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Supernatural**

**A Thousand Years**

Chapter 4

Apa yang kau rasakan apabila kau terbangun di pagi hari dengan wajah yang bukan milikmu? Terkejut? syok? Kaget? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Kris pagi itu. Terbangun di ranjang yang bukan ranjangnya. Memakai piyama yang bukan seleranya. Dan rambut ikal terang yang super berantakan. Kris mengernyitkan dahi mengawasi bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Wajah nyaris bulat dengan kedua mata lebar. Bibir kecil penuh dan sederet gigi putih cemerlang yang memagari rongga mulutnya. Hidungnya mancung, tetapi Kris merasa bahwa hidungnya, jelas, lebih bagus. Baiklah, Kris memutuskan untuk menerima semua itu. Hanya saja, hanya saja. Ada beberapa bagian dari tubuh, siapa lagi namanya? Park Chanyeol? yang ia tak bisa terima dan pahami. Dan mungkin Kris harus menulis semua itu dalam selembar kertas dengan judul "Hal-hal yang Kris rasa tidak puas dengan bagian tubuh Park Chanyeol".

Pertama, ia tidak mengerti kenapa masih ada orang yang memiliki rambut keriting seperti ini. Kemungkinan besar, ia sudah terlahir dengan rambut seperti itu. Tetapi Kris tak akan segan mengubah semua itu seketika ia lahir. Well, ini memang opininya semata. Bukan berarti ia menghina selera Chanyeol. Oke? Kedua, Kris mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin Chanyeol adalah keturunan peri. Kau tahu, kan? Sejenis makhluk dengan telinga lebar. Kris menyentuh kedua telinga lebar itu dan masih mengernyitkan dahi. Baiklah, mungkin ini membantu pendengarannya semakin tajam.

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, terletak pada seseorang yang kini memasuki kamar dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Kris mendengar suara halus itu memanggil-manggil namanya dengan lembut. Dan ketika dirinya tidak membalas, si empunya suara terdengar panik. Kris dibuat terkejut ketika pintu kamar mandi dibuka secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkannya.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau disini rupanya," Zitao menghela nafas lega. Ia masih mengenakan celemek dan wajahnya berkeringat disana-sini. "Kau tidak menjawab saat aku memanggilmu."

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Kris, masih menyisir rambut keritingnya, berusaha membuatnya paling tidak, rebah. Bukan salahnya apabila dirinya tidak menjawab Zitao. Ia hanya belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama lain. Tampaknya, Kris harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang. Juga dengan rambut keriting yang susah sekali diatur ini. Kris memutuskan untuk menyerah dan meletakkan sisir yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik ketika mendapati Zitao memandangnya dengan tatapan haru.

Ini. Ini yang Kris benci dari kekasih Chanyeol. Selain merepotkan, Zitao tak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya seperti itu. Kris tahu Zitao bukan melihat dirinya. Hanya saja, Kris merasa jengah dan bosan. Harus berpura-pura sebagai orang lain setiap saat. Juga, tak sedetik pun Zitao membiarkan dirinya hilang dari pandangan. Kris tidak suka itu. dan fakta bahwa Zitao sedang dimabuk cinta membuatnya muak. Karena bagaimana dirinya harus bertingkah sementara ia jelas tidak mencintai kekasih Chanyeol ini? belum lagi dengan misi yang ia emban sekarang, bagaimana dirinya bisa membuat Zitao melupakan Chanyeol kalau yang ia lihat setiap hari adalah wajah kekasihnya?

.

Lagi-lagi.

Kris mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik. Di hadapannya, terhidang sepiring cumi-cumi dan beberapa masakan seafood lainnya. Ini membuatnya yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah penggemar berat makanan laut. Berbeda sekali dengan Kris. Tetapi bagaimana lagi? apa ia harus membuang semua makanan itu di depan wajah Zitao?

"Kenapa tidak makan?" suara Zitao mengagetkan Kris. Ia mendongak. Mulut Zitao penuh dengan nasi.

"Erm…," Kris mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Zitao malah menambahkan sepotong ikan ke dalam mangkuknya. Kris hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa makan makanan yang bau seperti ini…

"Ada apa? Chanyeol tidak suka masakanku?" tanya Zitao dengan wajah sedih.

"Oh? Bukan begitu…," Kris berbohong.

"Aku khusus memasak spesial hari ini! lihat, banyak sekali makanan kesukaanmu,kan?"

Kesukaan Chanyeol, bukan Kris.

Dan dengan berat hati, Kris mengangkat sumpitnya untuk makan. Ia mengumpat ketika duri ikan itu menusuk lidahnya.

.

Mungkin Zitao masih larut dalam euforia kembalinya Chanyeol sehingga kemanapun kekasihnya itu tidak berada dalam jarak pandangnya, otomatis ia akan kebingungan. Seperti sekarang, Kris hanya berniat ingin mencari udara segar, memang Zitao tidak selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, tetapi ia merasa berada dalam sangkar. Sesekali pergi keluar dan melihat keadaan luar boleh,kan? Kris tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu begitu dipermasalahkan oleh Zitao.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" tanya Zitao, ia mengawasi kekasihnya yang sedang memakai sepatu, berpakaian kasual. Kris mendongak dan seperti yang ia duga, berjumpa dengan wajah cemas itu lagi. Ia merapatkan bibirnya kesal dan bersiap pergi.

"Nah, hanya jalan-jalan," ia sudah meraih daun pintu ketika Zitao mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Kris memutar bola matanya dan berbalik, berusaha agar wajahnya tidak kusut. Tetapi sepertinya gagal, karena wajah Zitao kini mulai menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku tidak mau Chanyeol keluar sendirian…" ujar Zitao lirih.

"Tidak." yang benar saja. "Kau tinggal di rumah. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tapi…aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu…" Zitao kembali membantah dan Kris tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi. Sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak,ya,tidak!" tanpa sadar, Kris sudah mengeluarkan suara keras. Zitao tampak sangat terkejut. Chanyeol tidak pernah berteriak padanya… Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah. Kris curiga ia menangis. Pada saat seperti ini, Chanyeol yang baik akan memeluk Zitao dan membisikkan kata maaf sambil mengecupnya sayang, tetapi karena Kris bukan Chanyeol dan ia tidak dibayar demi menjadi kekasih yang baik, maka ia tidak akan ambil pusing lagi.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan siang."

Tanpa melirik Zitao lagi, ia meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

Kris tidak tahu menahu soal lingkungan di sekitar rumah Zitao dan akhirnya malah berakhir di sebuah taman. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku dan melamun. Tidak menghiraukan anak-anak kecil yang lalu lalang di depannya. Masih belum mendapatkan cara agar bagaimana Zitao mampu merelakan kematian Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh malaikat pelindungnya.

Omong-omong soal malaikat.

"Kelihatannya kau punya banyak waktu senggang,ya."

Kris menoleh dan melihat orang, bukan, malaikat pelindungnya sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau?!" Kris terkejut. Tampaknya Baekhyun tersinggung dengan reaksi yang ia terima.

"Yeah? Aku mohon, Kris, kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kau masih belum menerima ide kalau aku adalah seorang malaikat?"

"Bukan begitu! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Hm? Tidak ada. Hanya memantau keadaan."

"Apa-apaan itu? kau ini pengawas atau apa?"

"Begitulah. Hanya memastikan apakah kau baik-baik saja."

Kris masih mengawasi Baekhyun yang tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil bermain di depannya.

"Kau…tidak kesini dalam rangka mencabut nyawaku,kan?"

"Hah? kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" Baekhyun menatap Kris heran.

"Karena… seperti yang kau lihat. Aku belum melakukan apapun agar Zitao bisa melupakan kekasihnya itu."

"Park Chanyeol, maksudmu?"

"Yeah. Terserah siapa namanya."

"Ayolah. Semangat sedikit. Kau masih mau hidup,kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kalau begini caranya… aku semakin membuat Zitao bahagia dengan kehadiran Chanyeol."

"Maklum. Dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya." Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin tahu Chanyeol itu orang seperti apa. Sampai-sampai rasanya Zitao bisa gila kalau ia tidak ada."

Mendengar ini, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang sepertimu,Kris."

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu?! memangnya aku seburuk apa?!"

"Aku sangat mengenalmu,Kris. Yang jelas kau adalah orang yang selalu saja cemberut. Cobalah kau bercermin sekarang dan kau akan tahu seberapa jauh kau sudah mempengaruhi wajah asli Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menjentik alisnya yang berkerut. Membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Ouch! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Jangan mengerutkan alis terus. Wajah Chanyeol tidak cocok seperti itu."

Seketika ekspresi wajah Kris berubah. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks meskipun ia masih kesal.

"Maaf saja. Aku memang berbeda sekali dengan Park Chanyeol," ujar Kris sarkastik.

"Justru itu letak menariknya," ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris heran.

"Zitao mencintai Park Chanyeol, tetapi bagaimana bila Chanyeol yang sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol yang hangat dan baik, melainkan Kris Wu yang selalu cemberut dan suka marah-marah?"

"Hei, memangnya aku seburuk itu,ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau menyuruh aku untuk selalu bertingkah sopan dan baik seperti itu…aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu,Kris. Tidakkah kau paham? Sejak awal kau hanya perlu membuat Zitao melupakan Chanyeol. Apakah itu sulit bagimu?"

"Kalau itu mudah, aku sudah melakukannya dari kemarin."

"Kau hanya belum menemukan cara. Ingat, tak ada aturan yang mengatakan bahwa ketika kau menggunakan tubuh Chanyeol, kau harus mentah-mentah menjiplak kepribadian orang itu."

Kris meresapi pernyataan Baekhyun dan mengulanginya berkali-kali di otaknya. Sebenarnya, selama ini ia juga tidak berusaha meniru sifat-sifat Chanyeol karena memang ia tidak tahu menahu sama sekali kepribadiannya. Ia hanya berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Zitao. Dan kemudian, kenyataan memukulnya di kepala.

Dengan bersikap baik, ia hanya akan semakin membuat Zitao bahagia dengan kembalinya Chanyeol. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu? Kris buru-buru menoleh pada Baekhyun hanya untuk mendapati bahwa bangku di sampingnya telah kosong. Ia menoleh ke depan lagi. Di dalam otaknya sekarang terbayang berbagai macam cara agar Zitao membenci Chanyeol. Ya. Ia bangkit dari bangku taman itu dan membuat catatan di otaknya untuk berterima kasih pada Baekhyun nanti.

Kris menggertakkan jari jemarinya dan mengangguk mantap. Benar. ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menjadi kekasih yang diinginkan Zitao. Ia hanya perlu menjadi diri sendiri.

"Baiklah…dimulai dengan menyingkirkan rambut konyol ini dulu."

.

Fakta bahwa Chanyeol pernah meninggal dan jadi mayat, bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu membuat Zitao mundur ketakutan, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sekaranglah yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

Chanyeol dengan rambut yang sama sekali baru, masuk kamar dengan santai. Ia bahkan tidak menyapa Zitao yang sedang membaca buku di atas kasur. Kekasihnya itu langsung menuju cermin. Senyum di wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia puas dengan penampilan barunya. Meskipun ia merasa bahwa rambut aslinya jauh lebih bagus.

"Chanyeol, rambutmu…" buka Zitao.

"Ya. Bagus,kan?" Kris masih tersenyum di cermin.

"Tapi…kenapa tiba-tiba? bukankah kau bilang rambut keriting milikmu adalah satu-satunya yang menghubungkanmu dengan orangtuamu?"

Kris berhenti mengagumi rambutnya dan terpaku. Menelan ludah, ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Tidak, mana mungkin hal itu terlintas di otaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu latar belakang Park Chanyeol.

Tapi inilah saat yang tepat memainkan peran.

"Eh… terserah aku,kan? Aku hanya merasa kalau rambut itu sudah ketinggalan jaman." Ia kembali menyisir rambutnya yang kini lurus dan lebih pendek. Kris melirik Zitao yang wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Makan siangnya sudah siap belum?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Chanyeol lapar,ya? aku sudah masak untukmu. Ayo, makan."

Zitao meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya ke dapur. Belum sempat mereka mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi, Kris mulai protes.

"Seafood lagi? yang benar saja. Tidak bisakah kau masak selain seafood dan seafood, Zitao?!"

Zitao terperanjat mendengar bentakan itu. Selama ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak apapun makanan buatannya.

"Tapi… Bukankah Chanyeol sangat suka seafood?" bantah Zitao lirih.

"Ya ya ya! aku sangat suka seafood! Chanyeol suka seafood! Tapi berkat kau juga aku bosan melihat makanan ini terus!"

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeol…aku hanya ingin membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu karena kau sudah pulang jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan begini…katakan, Chanyeol ingin makan apa? aku bisa pesankan sekarang…"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak berselera." Kris bangkit dan meninggalkan Zitao sendirian di dapur.

.

Selama tinggal bersama Zitao, Kris mempelajari banyak hal dari kekasih Chanyeol ini. Secara mengejutkan, Zito berasal dari keluarga Cina -sama dengan dirinya- dengan marga Huang. Ia juga pernah mendengar nama itu beberapa kali disebutkan di televisi. Sebagai manajer bank, ia akrab dengan berita keuangan. Kalau dilihat dari fasilitas yang ada di rumah Zitao, keluarganya memang bisa dibilang cukup berada. Sejauh ini, tak ada keluarga yang mengunjunginya. Barangkali orangtuanya terlalu sibuk mencari uang dan melupakan putra bungsunya ini. Ia pernah melihat beberapa foto yang membuatnya tahu kalau Zitao punya seorang kakak lak-laki, entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa, tetapi Kris merasa mengenal orang itu. Tetapi sampai sekarang, kakaknya tak pernah pulang ke rumah. Huang Zitao sangat suka makan. Ia bisa makan sampai beberapa porsi dan masih ditambah dengan makanan ringan. Huang Zitao punya kantung mata di bawah matanya yang membuat dirinya tampak tidak sehat. Ini mengingatkan dirinya pada seekor panda.

Hari itu hanya sebuah sore yang tenang dimana pasangan itu sedang bersantai dan menonton acara televisi. Zitao mengawasi kekasihnya yang tengah mengunyah es batu. Suara bongkahan keras es bertemu dengan giginya menciptakan suara yang menyaingi suara televisi. Begitu banyak yang mengganggu pikiran Zitao sekarang. Sejak beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol berubah total. Ia sering marah-marah tanpa sebab. Tak pernah tersenyum. Sering mengumpat. Dan yang paling parah membentaknya. Chanyeol tak lagi menyukai seafood dan hanya makan apapun yang ekstra pedas. Alih-alih menggunakan sumpit atau sendok, ia malah menggunakan tangan untuk makan. Juga seperti yang ia saksikan sekarang, mengunyah es batu. Selama mengenal Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu tak pernah menunjukkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh ini.

Perhatian Zitao kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah es batu dari gelas minumannya.

"Chanyeol, tidak baik mengunyah es batu seperti itu…" tegur Zitao.

Kris menoleh tanpa mengentikan kunyahannya. Ia mengangkat alis seolah menantang Zitao.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah…gigimu bisa retak atau malah patah."

"Memangnya kau dokter gigi?"

Zitao dibuat bungkam oleh jawaban Chanyeol. Kembali memfokuskan diri pada televisi, Zitao teringat saat Chanyeol dan dirinya menonton film komedi. Ketika Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang lucu, ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa bisa mengontrol dirinya dan bertepuk tangan antusias. Juga sebelah matanya yang akan berjengit lucu ketika ia tertawa. Semua itu, Zitao sangat menyukainya. Beda dengan sekarang, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun tertawa biarpun yang ia lihat adalah film kartun yang paling lucu sekalipun. Ia hanya akan menyeringai dan mengerutkan alisnya rapat-rapat. Oh, betapa ia merindukan Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang tawanya tak akan mereda biarpun mereka sudah keluar dari bioskop, sehingga ia harus minta maaf pada setiap orang yang dibuat kesal oleh suara tawanya. Tanpa sadar, Zitao tertawa mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Chanyeol tajam secara tiba-tiba. Zitao menoleh dan mendapati wajah seram kekasihnya.

"Ti-tidak, Chanyeol. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu…" jawab Zitao gugup. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika tiba-tiba diserang seperti itu. Setelah cukup lama sunyi, Chanyeol menyeletuk.

"Hei, lihat. Tokoh kartun ini mirip sekali denganmu," Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menunjuk ke layar televisi. Zitao mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Seekor panda gembul yang sedang memeragakan kungfu. Zitao keheranan. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah Po si panda yang bisa kungfu, tapi kenapa Chanyeol bisa bilang kalau Po mirip dengannya?

"Ya,kan? Kantung matamu yang hitam itu membuatmu mirip panda. Apalagi kau suka makan, lama-lama kau bisa jadi gendut seperti panda itu. Oh, kau bisa kungfu juga,kan? ah cocok sekali!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apabila Chanyeol berusaha membuat lelucon, ia gagal karena Zitao sama sekali tidak merasa itu lucu. Zitao cemberut dan beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Hei? Kau mau kemana? Hei, Kungfu Panda!" panggil Chanyeol, masih tertawa.

Zitao tidak menggubrisnya dan masuk ke kamar. Ia menutup pintu dan menghela nafas.

Menyebalkan.

Zitao pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol hidup kembali. Mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi yang ada bersamanya kini adalah Chanyeol yang sama sekali berbeda. Ia tidak merasakan cinta di setiap kehadiran dan perkataannya.

.

Barangkali, dari semua perubahan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, ini yang paling membuat Zitao marah. Ia sedang membereskan majalah yang berserakan di ruang tamu ketika ia melihat beberapa puntung rokok di asbak. Dirinya jelas tidak merokok lalu siapa yang melakukan ini? Zitao tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada Chanyeol tapi puntung rokok ini masih baru dan belakangan ini tak pernah ada tamu yang datang kesini. Ajakan Chanyeol ke supermarket setelah ini menegaskan segalanya.

"Dimana toko 24 jam paling dekat di daerah ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Agak jauh dari sini, bukankah kita pernah kesana sebelumnya?" tanya Zitao curiga.

Kris menelan ludah, gugup. "A-aku lupa. Bisakah kau mengantarku?"

Zitao memberikan kunci mobil pada Chanyeol dan menuju supermarket karena Zitao harus membeli beberapa barang-barang juga. Butuh lima belas menit bagi mereka untuk sampai. Banyak yang harus Zitao beli, setelah beberapa lama berjalan di sekitar rak display barang, Chanyeol melihat apa yang ia cari dan langsung meninggalkan sisi Zitao. Ia mengambil beberapa kotak rokok, suara tajam di sebelahnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Sejak kapan Chanyeol merokok?" tanya Zitao dengan wajah tegang.

Kris hanya melirik kekasih Chanyeol dan memasukkan kotak-kotak rokoknya di troli yang Zitao bawa.

"Sejak sekarang," jawabnya sambil lalu. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas besar dan memasukkan beberapa botol bir ke troli lagi. Kali ini Zitao melotot. Tapi Zitao tak berani protes dan membawa troli itu ke kasir. Antrian panjang membuat Chanyeol mengumpat setiap saat.

"Hei, nona kasir, tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat?" ujar Kris kesal. Mereka masih berada di antrian nomor sekian dan ia sudah lelah berdiri.

"Chanyeol, sabarlah sedikit. Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa duluan ke mobil, biar aku yang antri," bisik Zitao, malu.

Kris berdecak kesal dan mengambil sekotak rokok yang belum dibayar tersebut, dengan santainya ia menyalakan sepuntung rokok dan menghisapnya di situ. Beberapa pengantri terbatuk-batuk akibat asap rokoknya. Zitao terlalu sibuk melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan tidak menyadari bahwa antrian sudah lama maju, seorang pria mendahului antrian Zitao. Krislah yang menyadarinya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?! Enak sekali kau main serobot seperti itu!" seru Kris. Tetapi pria itu tak bergeming dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai Kris meledak.

"Brengsek. Kau tuli,ya?!"

"Chanyeol!"

Terlambat bagi Zitao, Kris sudah menghampiri pria itu dan mencengkeram bahunya kasar. Pria itu kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau tuli?! Kuminta kau mundur sekarang juga!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Oh, kau menantangku? Ucapkan salam pada tinjuku, Brengsek!"

Dengan itu, ia meninju pria itu. membuatnya terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. Tampaknya tak seorangpun menduga akan terjadi suatau perkelahian di kasir, beberapa perempuan berteriak ketakutan. Zitao melihat perkelahian itu berlanjut dengan mulut ternganga.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!"

Tinju melayang disertai suara keras. Baku hantam terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang berani melerai sampai seorang penjaga keamanan mengamankan mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kris mengumpat penjaga keamanan itu dan memelototi lawannya.

"Chanyeol, kembali ke mobil sekarang juga!" bisik Zitao tegang. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang tidak penting harus terjadi disini. Kris membenahkan jaketnya dan mengumpat sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lupa sebelum memlemparkan pandangan keji pada lawannya yang lebih kelihatan babak belur.

Zitao harus menahan malu dan buru-buru membayar barang-barangnya. Tidak paham. Ia tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Chanyeol yang sekarang. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?! ia merokok, minum-minum, dan berkelahi! Zitao membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan keras. Chanyeol sedang menghisap rokoknya dengan santai di dalam mobil.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai-"

Kris tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Zitao merampas rokok dari jarinya dan melemparnya lewat jendela mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kris.

Zitao menatap Chanyeol tajam tanpa berkedip. Seolah menantang. Sebenarnya Zitao hanya memberanikan diri melakukan ini, tapi Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan.

"Chanyeol, katakan padaku, kenapa kau begini? Kenapa kau merokok, minum-minum, juga-" Zitao kehabisan kata-kata. "Kau sama sekali berubah! Kau bukan Chanyeol yang aku kenal!"

Kris menyeringai. Karena aku memang bukan Chanyeol. Maaf menghancurkan harapanmu.

"Kalau begitu biasakan dirimu dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang, Baby," Kris mengambil sepuntung rokok lagi dan menyalakannya.

"Jangan merokok lagi!" bentak Zitao gemas. Sekarang, ia merampas sekotak penuh rokok yang ada di dashbor mobil. Kris mulai naik pitam lagi.

"Kenapa? ada yang salah dengan merokok?" di luar dugaan, suaranya begitu rendah dan bahaya. Zitao mulai ketakutan menyaksikan wajah Chanyeol yang ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Betapapun mereka sedang berargumen, Chanyeol tidak pernah membentak.

"Chanyeol…aku mohon jangan begini… aku tidak mau kau merokok karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu…," bisik Zitao lirih. Ia sudah mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Chanyeol yang menusuk.

"Oh ya? jadi aku bisa mati mendadak setelah merokok? Begitu?"

"Chanyeol!" Zitao menatap kekasihnya lagi. Wajahnya seketika tegang. "Jangan sebutkan kata itu!"

"Apa? mati?" Kris menyeringai.

Zitao menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya juga terpejam. Wajahnya tampak ingin menangis saja. Tapi Kris belum selesai sampai disitu.

"Setelah dokter gigi, sekarang kau mencoba menjadi dokter? Katakan, apa aku akan mati?"

Zitao terisak pelan. "Jangan katakan itu, Chanyeol…selain mengganggu kesehatanmu, aku juga tidak menyukai baunya…"

Ini membuat Kris mengangkat alis. Menyeringai, ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Zitao dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil kekasih Chanyeol itu. Zitao terbelalak menerima ciuman yang secara tiba-tiba itu, ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat ketika lidah Chanyeol mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan bau tembakau yang menyengat. Bau rokok.

Di lain kesempatan ia akan dengan senang hati menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol, ketika mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan berdua kembali pada sekolah dulu, ciuman yang lembut dan polos, juga ketika mereka sedang berpelukan di atas ranjang, ciuman yang membara dan membuat mereka berkeringat, semua itu Zitao suka. Tetapi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya sekarang bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Ciuman penuh paksaan dan kasar. Memberontak, ia mendorong dada Chanyeol jauh-jauh tetapi kekuatan kekasihnya ini jauh lebih besar, Chanyeol mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Zitao.

"Hmmph…" Zitao merintih kesakitan saat gigi Chanyeol tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya. Rasa anyir darah kembali ia rasakan saat Chanyeol akhirnya melepasnya. Bibir Zitao sedikit terluka akibat gigitan Chanyeol.

Zitao menyentuh bibirnya yang lecet dan menatap Chanyeol yang menjilat bibirnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Rokok tidak begitu bau,kan?" tanya Kris, ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan membawa mereka pergi dari tempat itu. Zitao tanpa membalas, memalingkan wajah dan memandang keluar jendela selama perjalanan, Kris tahu ia menangis.

.

Itu saja. Kris yakin itu cukup membuat Zitao mengatakan 'Kita putus'. Atau mungkin dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri karena sampai sekarang, Zitao tidak mengatakan apapun. Suasana menjadi keruh, Zitao masih berusaha bersabar dan tetap bersikap baik pada Chanyeol, mengesampingkan tingkahnya yang semakin hari semakin brengsek. Sampai pada malam dimana Chanyeol baru pulang dari entah kemana, ia membuka kulkas untuk minum bir tetapi ketika ia tidak menemukan barang-barangnya dimanapun, ia kembali meneriaki Zitao.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan birku? Juga rokokku, dimana kau menyimpannya?!" bentaknya keras-keras di depan wajah Zitao.

"Aku membuangnya," jawab Zitao kalem, akhirnya ia berhasil menyingkirkan benda-benda terkutuk itu dari sisi Chanyeol.

Butuh seluruh tenaga untuk tidak memukul kekasih Chanyeol yang menyebalkan ini. Zitao memejamkan mata dengan ngeri ketika tangan Chanyeol melayang di udara. Zitao menunggu telapak tangan itu menyapa pipinya dengan keras. Tapi ketika ia tidak merasakan apapun, ia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang seram. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan saat itu Zitao membuang nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Chanyeol mengumpat dan naik ke kamar mereka. Membanting pintu keras-keras saking kesalnya. Malam itu, Zitao tidak tidur di rumah.

.

Luhan menatap adiknya yang tengah duduk di lantai. Tatapannya kosong. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak berjumpa dengan adik satu-satunya ini. Semenjak peristiwa horor itu, kebangkitan Chanyeol, ia masih belum mau pulang ke rumahnya. Ia terpaksa tinggal di rumah kekasihnya, Sehun. Meskipun ia bohong bila ia tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Zitao. Adiknya itu makin lama makin kurus.

"Terima kasih," ujar Zitao pelan ketika Luhan meletakkan secangkir teh di depan meja dimana ia meringkuk. Luhan menatap Zitao iba. Tiba-tiba saja, malam-malam ia mendatangi apartemen Sehun, menangis di dalam pelukannya seketika ia melihat Luhan. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk berhenti menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Zitao, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

Zitao menggigit bibirnya dan itu membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa bibirnya tengah terluka. Ia mengangkat dagu adiknya dan memeriksa luka itu. Zitao hanya diam dan kembali menunduk sementara Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau terluka," ujar Luhan cemas. "Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Luhan berharap Zitao tidak berbohong karena ia tahu itu bukan luka bekas gigitannya sendiri.

"Ch-chanyeol…" bisik Zitao lirih. Luhan melotot.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan marah.

"Kami bertengkar dan- dan…dia menciumku dan…"

"Dan kau membiarkannya?!"

"Dia tidak sengaja!"

"Omong kosong! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?!"

"Luhan, jangan salahkan Chanyeol. Dia sudah berubah..."

"Berubah? Apa maksudmu?"

Zitao menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Chanyeol bertingkah aneh. Dia suka marah-marah dan bersikap kasar."

"Dia menyakitimu!?"

Zitao tidak memungkiri bahwa ia memang terluka akibat perlakuan Chanyeol. Tapi ia merasa itu bukan Chanyeol yang biasa… entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol begitu berbeda dalam bahasa dan tingkah.

"Sudahlah, Zitao. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi antara kalian. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada bersamanya terus."

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Maksudku, Chanyeol sudah mati. Dan ketika manusia hidup lagi, kau tahu itu hal yang mustahil."

"Tapi dia ada! Chanyeol sehat-sehat saja dan dia bernafas, Luhan!"

Luhan mulai tidak menyukai ketika ia harus berargumen dengan Zitao. Adiknya begitu keras kepala.

"Lalu kenapa dia, seperti yang kau katakan, berubah? Tidakkah kau pikir ini aneh?"

"Tidak," bantah Zitao defensif.

"Kau sudah buta, Zitao! buka matamu! Hadapi kenyataan yang ada! Park Chanyeol sudah mati!"

"Diam, Luhan, diam! Aku datang kesini tidak untuk mendengar itu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Sejauh yang aku tahu, tak ada manusia yang bisa hidup lagi! kalau mati,ya,mati!"

Zitao bangkit secara tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan terkejut. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan marah dan meninggalkan apartemen Sehun. Tidak lupa setelah mengatai kakaknya itu.

"Kau jahat, Luhan."

.

Luhan pulang ke rumah sore itu, ia memasuki rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Rumah itu sepi sekali. Ia baru saja naik ke lantai atas ketika suara berat dan dalam meneriakinya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berkacak pinggang di lantai dasar tangga. Ia mengangkat alis. Sejak kapan rambut Chanyeol tidak lagi keriting? Warnanya juga berubah lebih gelap. Dan ekspresi di wajahnya tidak ramah sama sekali.

Luhan menuruni tangga lagi dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ia yakin pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya, tetapi orang ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengenal dirinya.

"Dimana Zitao?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol kelihatan tersinggung. "Kau ini siapa?! Beraninya masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Orang ini sedang bergurau atau apa. Benar kata Zitao, Chanyeol sudah berubah.

"Luhan?"

Zitao muncul dari lantai atas dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Hei, kungfu panda, kau kenal orang ini? dia masuk ke sini seenaknya," lapor Chanyeol.

Zitao menatap Chanyeol bingung. Apa Chanyeol serius mengatakan itu?

"Chanyeol, dia…Luhan. Kakak kandungku,kan? Apa kau lupa?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar. Kris mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu? Benar juga, orang ini ada di foto keluarga Huang…

"Ah!" Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Benar juga! aku pikir aku pernah melihatnya dimana… ha ha ha."

Kedua kakak beradik itu menatap Chanyeol heran. Chanyeol masih tertawa hambar. Ia pun berdeham keras.

"Baiklah. Silahkan bicara, Kakak Zitao," Chanyeol pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan dan Zitao menatap Chanyeol.

"Benar. Dia aneh sekali," ujar Luhan. Zitao tidak mau berkomentar dan mengajak Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Zitao, aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku ucapkan kemarin," buka Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya… jangan katakan itu lagi. Kau lihat sendiri,kan? Chanyeol sehat-sehat saja!"

"Tapi dia aneh, Zitao. Kau tahu itu," sanggah Luhan.

"Mungkin di masih syok…kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa,kan?" Zitao memaksakan senyum. Bagaimanapun, Luhan tidak mau mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Ia percaya bahwa manusia tidak akan hidup lagi setelah mati dan dikubur. Biarpun ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan itu bukanlah suatu pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, Zitao. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya saja… kau harus berhati-hati dan jangan segan datang padaku apabila Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi."

Zitao tersenyum. "Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitiku, Luhan."

Luhan mengangkat bahu, sanksi.

"Oh ya, aku datang kesini sekaligus ingin memberitahumu untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sehun."

"Benarkah? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tidak merayakannya bersama-sama. Terkahir kali kami merayakannya bersama teman sekelas. Dia dilempar telur busuk dan setelah itu pakaiannya disembunyikan! Chanyeol yang memberi ide," Zitao tertawa mengingat kenangan manis itu.

"Kau bisa datang,kan? Tempatnya di restoran biasa, pukul tujuh malam."

"Yup. Tenang saja, aku pasti datang!" Zitao tersenyum ceria. Luhan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu dengan gemas. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Zitao mengantar Luhan ke pintu depan. Mereka melewati Chanyeol yang merokok sambil menonton televisi. Tak sekalipun ia melirik kakak kekasihnya itu. Luhan menatap Zitao bingung, ia tahu apa yang kakaknya pikirkan sekarang.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi begini," Zitao tersenyum getir.

.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disini. Berbaur bersama orang-orang yang jelas asing baginya. Tidak lupa ditambah dengan mereka yang terus menerus memanggil dan menyapanya. Tak sedikit tamu pesta tersebut yang tiba-tiba mendaratkan pukulan di bahunya. Sok akrab. Setidaknya bagi dirinya, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang-orang ini.

Jadi sepertinya pesta yang ia hadiri bersama kekasih Chanyeol ini, tidak lupa dengan sedikit argumen, adalah pesta ulang tahun kekasih kakak Zitao yang kemarin. Dan Kris selalu gagal mengingat nama kekasih Luhan dan itu adalah masalah bagi Kris, karena semestinya dan seharusnya dirinya sebagai Chanyeol akrab dengan si empunya ulang tahun.

Baru saja ia diajak berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang sepertinya adalah teman semasa sekolah Chanyeol. Setelah itu beberapa orang mulai mengerumuninya, menanyakan tentang perihal mati surinya, Kris sendiri tidak paham istilah tersebut. Akhirnya, dengan alasan pergi ke toilet ia berhasil meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Kini ia bersembunyi di balik pilar besar di pojok ruangan, berdiri di kegelapan dengan sepiring dimsum. Ia bohong kalau tiak sedikitpun menikmati pesta ini, makanannya enak sekali. Ia nyaris saja tersedak sebutir besar dimsum, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Park Chanyeol?" sapa Luhan.

Kris berusaha menguasai diri dan menelan dimsum yang baru separuh ia kunyah. Luhan mengawasinya dengan heran dan menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Kris melemparkan senyum kecil pada kakak Zitao itu.

"He-hei, Luhan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Erm…makan?" Kris menunjuk piringnya yang kini kosong.

Luhan mengangkat alis. "Aku tahu. Maksudku, kenapa kau makan di remang-remang begini?"

'Oh, aku sedang menghindari teman-temanku karena tiba-tiba lupa nama mereka semua' Kris tersenyum getir. Ia sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk situasi ini agar ia tidak terlihat mencurigakan di mata Luhan tetapi tak satupun kebohongan muncul di otaknya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin makan di kegelapan juga merupakan hobi barumu," ujar Luhan, menghela nafas. "Omong-omong, Zitao mencarimu dari tadi."

Ah, benar. Kris lupa kalau Zitao masih ada.

"Ayo, kau belum menyapa Sehun,kan?" Luhan menggiringnya ke tengah ruangan dimana sebuah meja cukup besar dihuni dua orang. Ia bisa melihat Zitao yang melambai antusias padanya, Kris hanya bisa memutar bola mata melihat tingkahnya, dan satu lagi, ia tidak kenal.

"Chanyeol, darimana saja kau?" tanya Zitao cemas.

_Oh, diamlah. Aku ini menghindarimu, tahu._

Kris duduk di sebelah Zitao. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut keputihan, jelas bukan karena usia, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Kris bisa merasakan takjub, tidak percaya, dan sedikit rasa… takut? Semua itu terpancar di wajah sang pemuda.

"Ada apa? kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu,kan? Chanyeol, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya!" ujar Zitao.

_Cerewet…_ _jadi ini kekasih Luhan? Sial, ia tidak bisa ingat namanya…_

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, S-"

'_Se' siapa namanya,ya…? _

"Selamat ulang tahun, Siwon."

Nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ia tidak habis pikir dan berharap ia tepat. Yang sepertinya salah besar karena reaksi yang diterima ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya sama.

Ternganga.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan canggung dan kemudian tawa Zitao meledak.

"Puhahahahaha Chanyeol! ada-ada saja kau ini!"

_Apa? jadi tebakannya benar?_

Lain halnya dengan Zitao, Luhan dan Sehun saling melempar pandang heran. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Zitao tertawa lepas. Kris, yang tidak mau membuat dirinya terlihat semakin mencurigakan, duduk di kursi dan mulai makan. Lagi. Karena ketika kau sedang gugup dan gelisah, makan hanya satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatmu nyaman.

Luhan dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya saling melirik satu sama lain. Menatap pasangan aneh yang duduk di depan mereka. Zitao tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar sambil mengunyah potongan kue ulang tahun Sehun. Luhan tahu apa yang ada di kepala adiknya itu. Ia mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka –Chanyeol, Sehun, dan dirinya— menjalani hari-hari bersama di sekolah. Setelah semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, kematian Chanyeol, tidak ia tidak mau mengingatnya, dan sekarang ketiga sahabat sudah duduk bersama lagi.

"Rasanya seperti reuni saja,ya! ya,kan, Chanyeol?" ujar Zitao semangat.

"Ah…yeah," balas Kris. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Zitao, sebenarnya.

"Tahun lalu kau mengerjai dia habis-habisan,kan? Melemparinya telur, mendorongnya ke kolam ikan, setelah itu kau menyembunyikan baju seragamnya."

_Oh, benarkah?_

"Tapi berkat Chanyeol aku bisa bersama dengannya," Luhan berujar tiba-tiba.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang kebingungan, kali ini Zitao juga sama.

"Ya,kan, Siwon?" Luhan bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Eh? Y-yup," Sehun meringis kesakitan ketika kakinya diinjak oleh Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu apa maksud Luhan berbohong seperti itu, tetapi ia tahu kekasihnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Woaaah. Benarkah itu?!" seru Zitao tidak percaya. "Jadi Chanyeol yang membuat kalian bersama?!"

"Yup," Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?!" protes Zitao.

"Erm. Eh, maaf? Tapi…sekarang kau sudah tahu,kan?"

"Betul. Karena itu aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Park Chanyeol. tanpa dirimu, kami tidak akan bersama karena kami terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaan masing-masing," Luhan tersenyum.

"Erm…sama-sama? Hehee," Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya canggung, entah kenapa ia merasa senyuman Luhan lebih seperti seringai.

"Ayo, makan sepuasmu. Kau adalah tamu kehormatan kami malam ini, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai makan lagi. Pasangan Luhan dan Sehun juga kembali menekuni santapannya. Dan saat itulah, Luhan menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia mengunyah makanannya lamat-lamat, berpikir. Faktanya, Chanyeol tak pernah membantu dirinya dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun. Mereka sudah berkencan sekian lama bahkan sebelum Sehun dan Chanyeol saling kenal. Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol menginyakan semua kebohongannya.

Chanyeol tidak ingat atau memang tidak tahu perihal itu. Ia bisa saja mengatakan 'tidak tahu' atau 'lupa' tapi dengan mengiyakan sama saja dengan membuat sebuah kebohongan baru.

Dia bukan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berargumen dengan adiknya. Dan saat itu, Luhan memperhatikan sesuatu yang beda dari Chanyeol.

Ia makan dengan tangan kiri. Dan tanpa menggunakan sendok.

Seingat Luhan, Chanyeol tidak kidal.

"Chanyeol, setidaknya pakailah sendok…," bujuk Zitao pelan.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau masih saja protes?"

"I-ini di tempat umum, aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggapmu aneh…"

Chanyeol mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya. Ia meraih sendok dan makan lagi. Tapi tetap menggunakan tangan kiri. Ia menyantap segala makanan ekstra pedas dan setelah itu ia akan mengunyah es batu besar-besar untuk meredakan rasa pedasnya.

Luhan tak pernah menyelesaikan makannya karena kini otaknya sedang sibuk mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jauh di masa lalu tapi kini begitu dekat di depannya.

Hanya, Luhan tidak bisa ingat 'siapa'.

"Ah, Junmyeon Hyung!"

Suara Zitao membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia melihat Zitao berlari menuju seorang pria dengan jas rapi, senyuman di wajahnya begitu cerah. Kim Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon?!" Luhan ikut menghampiri tamunya yang baru datang itu. Begitu juga Sehun.

"Maaf, aku baru datang. Masih belum terlambat untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun,kan?" goda Junmyeon.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, dengan catatan kau tidak lupa membawa kadonya," ujar Sehun.

Junmyeon tertawa. Dan saat itulah Luhan menyadari bahwa Junmyeon tidak sendiri.

"Junmyeon, kau belum memperkenalkan temanmu," tegur Luhan.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku hampir lupa! Padahal aku ingin membuat ini sebagai kejutan," Junmyeon berdecak kesal.

Seorang pria yang nyaris sama tingginya dengan Junmyeon, maju ke depan setelah Junmyeon menggandengnya. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang ramah, rambut cokelat gelap yang menutupi dahinya, dan jangan lupakan lesung pipi yang begitu manis. Kulitnya putih bersih. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Kenalkan, dia Zhang Yixing, kekasihku."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya di malam itu, Kris tersedak dimsum yang ia makan.

.

Tak ada yang aneh dari penampilan Zhang Yixing. Dia cukup bisa berbaur baik dengan Luhan, Sehun, Zitao…tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Sejak pertama kali Chanyeol, maaf, Kris, mendengar nama Yixing yang katanya adalah kekasih Junmyeon, kepalanya serasa di pukul dengan palu. Karena yang ia tahu Yixing bukanlah kekasih siapapun melainkan kekasihnya.

Ia menatap tajam Yixing yang berbicara akrab dengan Junmyeon, sesekali saling berbisik dan akan tertawa. Kini, Kris berusaha agar ia tidak memecahkan benda apapun di sekitarnya, karena siapa yang tahan melihat kekasihmu bermesraan dengan orang lain? Lebih lagi, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau sedang terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit sementara kekasihmu malah berkencan tanpa dosa?

"Lay…apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" geram Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari, Zitao mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Bukan hanya Zitao yang terkejut, semua mata di meja itu menatap sepasang kekasih tersebut. Zitao menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Chanyeol memusatkan perhatiannya pada Lay.

Kris tidak melewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan ketika Lay pamit ke kamar kecil, ia mengikuti langkahnya setelah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas tentang ingin buang air kecil.

"Zitao, ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Lay sejak ia datang," Luhan yang menjawab.

Zitao kelihatan tersinggung. "Be-benarkah? Mungkin Chanyeol pernah mengenalnya entah dimana…"

"Oh ya? Tapi Lay bilang tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol sebelum ini."

.

Lay terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan bilik toilet yang baru saja ia pakai.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Eh…Chanyeol, bukan?"

"Park Chanyeol. Benar sekali."

Lay mencuci tangan di wastafel dan hendak keluar dari toilet ketika Chanyeol bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu siapa aku,kan?"

Lay membeku seketika. Ia berputar pelan dan menatap Chanyeol, aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol, pria yang ditemukan tewas bersama seorang manajer bank dalam kasus perampokan bank tempo hari."

"Y-yeah…"

"Kau juga kerja disana,kan? Bagaimana keadaan korban satunya? Siapa namanya…"

"Kris. Kris Wu."

"Ah. Ya, benar. Dia masih koma,kan?"

"Betul, dia manajer kami. Aku belum sempat melihat keadaannya…"

"Tentu saja. Junmyeon pria yang baik,kan?"

"Ha-hah? kenapa kau menanyakan itu…"

"Pria yang amat baik sampai-sampai seseorang berani meninggalkan kekasihnya demi dia."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ah, tidak."

Lay merasa gelisah. Ada yang beda dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Ia memutuskan bahwa Chanyeol ini sangat aneh. Baru saja bertemu tapi seperti sudah tahu isi kepalanya. Terlebih lagi tatapan matanya yang menusuk. Seakan penuh amarah.

"Aku…pergi dulu," Lay buru-buru keluar tetapi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu meraih tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol! a-ada apa?!"

"Katakan pada Kris Wu, kalau kau menjenguknya, ia akan bangun. Ia akan bertahan dan kembali lagi. Ini hanya masalah waktu."

Wajah Lay berubah tegang. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tetapi selalu gagal.

"Kau…siapa kau?!"

"Aku…"

"Chanyeol…?"

Lay melihat Zitao yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Matanya menatap lurus pada tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Lay. Ia mengangkat wajah dan Lay pun berusaha melepas tangannya, Chanyeol masih keras kepala dan menolak melepasnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku mengganggu kalian,ya?" wajah Zitao memerah, mungkin menahan tangis.

"Bukan! Zitao, aku akan pergi sekarang…"

Lay menyentak tangannya kuat-kuat dan segera menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Cha-Chanyeol, maaf, aku tiba-tiba masuk. Aku pikir kenapa kau lama sekali…haha."

Chanyeol terdiam. Pandangannya menghindari Zitao, sementara kekasihnya itu menggigit bibir dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ketika Chanyeol masih membisu, air matanya mulai menetes.

"Apa…apa Chanyeol tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku…?"

Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol bersama Lay tadi? kenapa Chanyeol…memegang tangannya?

"Kurasa Tidak."

Chanyeol berlalu dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang kini menangis.

Zitao pikir tak apa Chanyeol memangkas rambutnya. Mewarnainya jadi hitam. Meskipun ia adalah orang yang paling sering memuji rambut Chanyeol yang mirip mie itu. Zitao pikir ia adalah penggemar berat telinga Chanyeol, meskipun kekasihnya selalu bilang ia benci telinga elfnya. Zitao pikir tak masalah apabila Chanyeol yang sekarang makan tanpa menggunakan sendok atau sumpit. Zitao pikir bukan masalah apabila Chanyeol sekarang merokok dan minum. Zitao bahkan berpikir ia mulai suka dengan nama panggilan 'kungfu panda' yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Zitao hanya tak pernah berpikir bahwa dari semua perubahan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, inilah yang paling menyakitkan. Melihat Chanyeol menatap orang lain selain dirinya.

_-to be continued-_

_author keong akhirnya update *kluk_

_*tidak perlu terlalu over sensitive soal hubungan kris dan lay. ini tetap taoris dan taoris. jangan lupa review. 'kay? -HZTWYF-_


End file.
